Ruler of Me
by MsJademay
Summary: What would you do if you sat and waited to long? What would you do if they already took over? What would you do if the enemy owned your heart? He owns my every move and gasps of air. He is the ruler of me and everything else. Brick and Blossom PPGz
1. Fear

(Please note that I do not take full credit for this story.) The beginning of the story mostly belongs to Candy-Gal75) Please stop telling me that it is more like the PPG and not PPGZ it's a story just go along with it:)

The last words he said to me shocked my veins. I never really understood why he told me this but now I see why. It was a warning to show that this would all come down.

"We're the RowdyRuff Boys."

It was also a statement that now had a meaning. If you looked this word up on the internet you will find that the word means, no fear.

Now that they took over the world all our hope died, so we did one thing we went to hide. From them, from our very parents, from the city of Townsville, and even from ourselves. I was so ashamed of what I let happen. What I let slip through my fingers. I ran. I hoped that it would never face me again but little did I now they were everywhere. They had been looking for us for one year now.

Brick, the leader was the one who set the plan to action but he wasn't the one who came up with them, Him was. He brought the boys back to life. He raised the boys. He sent them to school for 3 years 4th 5th and 6th. Brick was in most of my classes. The others I do not recall. He was popular. The one every girl wanted to be with. He took over the school first. Then he did the same to Townsville. How? Him came up with a set up. He sent a monster for the boys to beat to look like heroes.

I didn't believe it for a second…but everyone else did. They forgave them with no questions. Brick gave me his famous smirk when no one was looking. It was true he was a great actor he left the crowd wanting more with his many speeches. If it wasn't for him they never would have gone anywhere. They became the new heroes. Then we were no longer needed.

After he did this he took over the state. Then the next and the next and the next until he had the United States of America taken over. We watched and wasted too much time. We couldn't do much of anything once China was feeding out of Bricks hands. They gave him a key. The key to our nation and they gave it to him with trust. Him was watching it all in Hell. He was proud. Him came up from the burning life to take over the rest and give them a small part in it all. They didn't like it.

Brick didn't take the deal he sent Him back with all the forces of his brother behind him. Him had to go back they had grown too strong. Once that was done Brick gave the world a little surprise…he was evil. World War 3 the biggest battle ever to be fought and was known to always be the biggest started. If you haven't guessed already the RowdyRuff Boys won.

Now Brick was known to be the greatest leader and ruler for eternity. He was the first person to take over it all in only a year. At the young age of 13. This is when we left for NY, New York. We guessed that it was such a big city there was no way they could find us but just in case we lived off the grid. No phone. No address. No way for anyone to find us.

Boomer was the one RowdyRuff Boy that would have turned out well if it wasn't for his brother tormenting his mind. He didn't have quick wits, good looks, or the smartest brain like Brick so he was given smaller jobs like patrolling the area. Because he could speak different languages he came in handy to make speeches in other counties of course Brick wrote them but he was still very important.

Butch was the toughest one. He handled the military. He kept it in good hands and watched over them. He knew the most about fights and guns. He was also the one to teach them everything they know such as how to use a gun how to drive a helicopter and tank. Butch drilled them sun up to sun down for weeks. He did this until they were as strong as him or strong enough to keep back the terminators.

Together they could do anything take over anything change anything. They lived in Townsville for that was now the best known city ever. Text books were rewritten. Every page came back to them the RRB.

I kept a good eye on them but I felt helpless every time there was a war where many people would always die. The one they trusted and gave the key to the world was the reason for all this. If only they knew this would happen like me Blossom Utonium.

My father Mr. Utonium was a scientist he made this chemical called Chemical X that turned into Chemical Z when some stupid kind of sweet fell in. It hit me and I became a PowerPuff Girl Z along with my friends Buttercup and Bubbles. When this white light hit us we transformed. There was also a black light that hit some other animals.

Mojo Jojo was an average monkey in the zoo that got hit. He was the one to make the RRB. There was also Fuzzy Lumkins and many others like the GanGreen Gang and Amoeba Boys.

Once we were what we were the ,PPGZ, we promised to protect everyone no matter what but we failed. I sat at a window in a coffee shop one day and looked at this life the lives out there that were walking by in a small town that tomorrow wouldn't exist.

The weapons we made to protect ourselves were going to be used against us and destroy us if it was up to Brick…and it was. They fell the next day at 4:00 am when they were all asleep. Cozy and peacefully dreaming in their beds. They awoke in panic but it was too late.

3 years past now and I was 16 still without a roof or a life or a family. Nothing to be done. It was over and they won. Too many things I could have done to help but now, now it was too late for any help. Help wasn't going to do much either we need a miracle and a big one.

Every boy I know thinks he is in control…and now he is.

What would you do? What could you do if your worst nightmare came to life? But I was the oldest I should have done something. It was up to me! I was the leader same as Brick but yet I just wanted to hide. Every night somewhere in New York I am thinking about how much I messed up. I rethink things of what I could have done. What could I have done, what should I have done take them down and never let them come back. I would destroy them. Him could never bring them back even if he wanted to.

I would be the one he doesn't know. The girl he wished I wasn't. I wish I could make him see that it will come sooner or later. My hope is sooner.

Something had to change but I had no idea what to do or where to start. One thing for sure I had to face my biggest fear, Brick.

*************************

This is coming from Blossom the pink unforgiveable PowerPuff Girl Z. Keep me last on your list for the world to go back to the way it was. I am so sorry fear took over me...


	2. Never look Back

Chapter 2

"Blossom, wake up!! It is a quarter till noon. Wake up!" Buttercup yelled.

I just turned over on my side an ignored her. That is until she pushed me out of the current bed I was sleeping in. Mrs. Qnis was very nice for letting us stay at her house in her one guest bedroom.

I had slept so long because I was awake till 3:00 last night. When I finally thought I was going to fall back in slumber this annoying screech came from the master bedroom. I would have asked her what she was doing but that would be rude I told myself.

"OK, ok I am getting up, God." I reached for the covers to pull me up but instead the whole bed came with it.

"Ha ha!" BC laughed.

"Uh!!!!" I cried. I lifted the bed off of me. I put the mattress back on the bed frame along with the pillows and covers. I made the bed with care. It was all I could do after Mrs. Qnis was so kind. I headed for the stairs until someone got in my way.

"Hey you owe me!"

"Owe you what?"

"You owe me 20 dollars! Duh."

Oh yeah. It wasn't like BC would forget something like that. She just had to worry about money it's not like she can buy anything she has no home to put it in.

"Right." I gave her the money. She smiled and went to do her own thing. Like normal she had already eaten before everyone else. She turned around to face me.

"OH! And thanks."

"For what?"

"For missing breakfast, I got to eat your eggs and toast!"

I huffed under my breath and headed for the kitchen. I needed to have lunch before we head for another house to stay in for a day. Hopefully one that will feed us. Some days we can't find anyone to take us in and we have to stay on the streets.

We always told the same story because they would always ask the same question, "what are young girls like you doing living on the New York sidewalks?" and we would answer "we're just trying to get home. You see we got lost here and we can't find our way back." Yeah it was well thought out but they would always offer to take us home but we refused saying that if we couldn't find our way back by tomorrow we would go to the police department.

When I got to the kitchen I grabbed a plate from the cabinet. I made a half sandwich with ham, mayo, lettuce, tomato and a small drop of mustard. I found some chips laying around so I added a few to my lunch.

"Good morning dear." A voice came from behind.

"Ola Mrs. Qsin."

"How are you honey?"

"Estoy hambre," I said.

"What? I am sorry I don't speak Chinese sweetheart."

"Oh no it is Spanish and it means I'm hungry."

Mrs. Qsin was a woman in her mid 70's. She lived in a beautiful part of the city. There were many flower gardens and parks. Her back yard was filled with apple trees and peach trees. She owned a good bit of land enough to have corn and green peas grown.

I sat down at her table to eat. She gave me a glass of water with a lemon on the side. I thanked her softly. I finished up quickly to go find Buttercup (BC). But just as I was headed for the door Bubbles entered. She looked at me with big blue eyes.

"Hi, Bloss!"

"Hey."

"Want to come out I found a butterfly and lady bug I want you to see." She smiled wildly. Her blond hair waved in the wind. A few strands of hair fell on her face. She moved them around her ear.

"Actually, we need to be going. I was coming out to get you. Can you find BC for me?"

She frowned. Bubbles liked it here and didn't want to leave but she skipped and called BC's name. She found her by the pond trying to catch a fish. She got up and met me in the front of the house.

"Are you sure you girls don't want me to take you to the police? I could and I thank that would be best. Just so I know you are safe."

I bit my lips and shook my head. "No that want be necessary."

"Well I wish I could lone you my car. You do have your drivers license?"

"No. We never took the test. But thank you very much." I thanked her again. I kept walking never to look back ever again. I learned that the hard way, never to look back only forward.

************************

When I knew they had won my body bleed with black blood. It fell over my side and the Red ruff just watched with a smile.

It was the pure passion of fighting, and battle lust that pushed him to his very limit. The very knowledge that he was the lethal presence that sent fear coursing through every pore of your body. The fact that he was the inescapable person that had you begging on your knees with pure desperation. The last thing to enter your line of vision before death itself is the final word, yet not felt.

But it was the only thing I felt.

And Brick knew how to use it to his advantage. The title he carried wasn't that of a RowdyRuff Boy, but something much stronger and more powerful then imagined. Something no one would mess with, or attempt to go near. The smirk he would give you left you cold and out of breath.

He was also a manipulator....

Using his knowledge of people to his advantage he can slowly bring them to their knees to a point where they beg for death on the black bloody spot. Then ever so slowly he begins to work through the mental barriers and break the bonds they hold with everyone else until they really fully on him and no one else. Though he could do this without anymore than controlling your mind he chose to do it with the one thing he loved best, red blood. He made them suffer. Weakening them to a point where he then pulls them out of the darkness and keeps them for his will. Using manipulation and gore to get what he wants. Brick starves you to the point where life it just a blur. All you see is a fuzzy picture with a red and dark image in front of you.

As he pulls you out of your faith of death he chains you to him just to get the pleasure of hearing you gasps for any breath of air you can get.

As your arms that are lusted with red streams traveling at a remarkable past rap around him you try to feel your ach but he has you too far away from any of that. You are out in the middle of nowhere. In the red sea of blood. You're dead or so you wished. This is what I was feeling right now. I felt his body on mine making me fade away into nothing. Black and white was the only picture. I can sense him whispering in my ear, "I am your ruler," he swiftly moved his hands all over my body. I was gone to the sea...

Everything I was feeling right now was all too real. But then I found I was dreaming. I had fellen asleep at Windys. But this didn't change anything. Brick was still just as powerful now as he was in my dream. I went back in time to a point in my life where that happened but now it can't come back. I will never look at it again....

*************************

This is from Pink, Lost, and Scared Blossom. I don't know what is to come but I hope we can make it through. Change still needs to come and Brick RR still needs to be faced. Don't trust me and never underestimate a girl.


	3. Sweet home Townsville

Chapter 3

Bubbles looked at me with worried eyes. "Bloss, are you ok you fell asleep for 5 minutes."

"Yeah I just didn't get much sleep last night," I yawned.

"Well you need to go to bed earlier! How late did you stay up last night?" BC retorted.

"Well you need to stop pushing me out of bed and til 'bout 3 or 4 I guess. There was a noise coming from-"

"Yeah I could care less."

I looked at her for a minute then turned my attention back to my dinner. I looked at the clock on the wall it said 7:13.

Tonight it looked like we would be trying to find a store that stayed open till morning. A 24 hour access like Wal-Mart. We would find a spot somewhere there and sleep on the pillows. We would bring them back of course we wouldn't steal them we wouldn't even walk out of the store with them.

"Blossom…"

"Yeah, what is it Bubbles?"

"When are we going to go back home? I miss my mom and dad."

"Oh don't be such a pussy." BC said, "We're 16 years old we can take care of ourselves."

"Don't be a butt hole! We are going back tomorrow I already got plane tickets and everything!"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU AFFORD THEM?!?" BC yelled so loud that everyone looked. "Mind your own business!"

"Um well...I got them at a really good deal and..."

"Blossom you didn't steal them did you?" Bubbles asked afraid of the answer.

"Y-y-yes."

"WHAT. You little bitch! How could you? I am going to turn you in and-"

"And what Buttercup? What are we just going to sit around here while the RowdyRuff Boys take over the world."

"If you haven't noticed they already did!"

"I have noticed!"

"So what are you going to do? Nothing! That is all you can do. They are to powerful Blossom. We tried to beat them and it didn't work."

"We didn't try hard enough and it's all my fault!!"

"Blossom you fell to your knees. Stop saying you sat back and waited too long. You didn't they were just that strong. Brick took control over you and took advantage of it at the age of 13. If he could do that then there is no telling what he could do now." BC actually looked worried. "He cut you open so deep you still have the scar."

It was true I did still have it. The dream I had just had was completely true…

I didn't care. I may not have a plan or any idea what to do but I prayed that when the time came I would get a clue. This world depended on it. It depended on me. It depended on us. I couldn't do it alone I had to have my BFF at my side.

"Get a goodnights sleep. We roll into the fire we have been avoiding tomorrow.

*********************

"Can I see your pass port ma'am?"

I handed it to her along with my ticket.

"Thank you have a nice day."

I nodded and turned back to them. "Come on let's get on the plane."

"Um, Blossom remember how the RowdRuff Boys put scanners right before you get on the plane? They scan for chemical Z," Bubbles said.

"Yeah but we won't have a problem with that. I got up around 5 o'clock and messed around a bit. It turns out it just has and off button that has an easy access when no one is looking."

"Wow and I thought I was the bad one. Then again I'm not the one to steal the tickets!"

"Keep your voice down, BC," I warned.

"Sorry."

I got on and noticed that all of the police men had a badge that said RRB Brick. What has the world turned into? I kept going until I reached my sit I looked out the window as we slowly left the runway. The clouds were thick and…white. We would land in about 3 hours. We should be in Townsville by noon.

I tried to get comfortable. They offered me some peanuts but I wasn't hungry. My stomach was filled with butterflies anyway.

I thought about it and now if I could turn around I would.

This was going to be hard and I knew this maybe the hardest thing I'll ever have to do but if it will bring everyone back to the free world then I would do it. I failed once never will I do it again.

My eyes shut and they didn't open again until we arrived. This could be the last hope and only hope for this nation...

*********************

**Brick**

"So much for a happy ending."

"Why?" Butch asked me.

"Cause we owe this fools $20,000."

"What? How come."

"Oh something stupid about we blew the place up and promised we would pay them back."

"YEAH, I remember doing that. A piece of cake fell in my hair…it was good!" Boomer said.

I slapped him, "that goes for you girly boy."

Butch snickered.

I looked over all the paper work I had to finish. SHIT! Why do I have to sign everything? Oh yeah cause I'm ruler of the world, I thought with a smirk. I flipped through it and as fast as ever put Brick RowdyRuff on it. Man its damn cold in here. But just then something hot entered the room.

"Hello, darl'n."

"Hey hot stuff."

She had brown long hair. Princess had stars in her eyes and a white dress the reviled enough for me to be more than satisfied. She had this fire inside her that set me to the right temperature. She had a gold bracelet that her sister gave her, Blossom Utonium (yes I know that Princess isn't really her sister this is a made up story roll with it). One thing worng with her but I over look that. Beside she doesn't get to chose her sister.

"What's happening honey?" she chirped.

"Paper work."

"How about we forget about paper work and have some…sexy moments."

I smiled. She was the one that would put me in a good mood. One thing for sure she had no idea that I would use her then throw her away…but she'll have to figure it out one day. As long as she still has it I will be more that pleased to fulfill her sexual and romantic desires.

"Butch go take over the military and Boomer go look over the city. I heard something about the scanner going out in the airport. That could be bad news or…good."

"Yeah, yeah, ya'll have your…oh never mind."

"I will do it with pride, sir." Boomer said to me with a marveled look on his face.

"You are such a suck up. He is our brother idiot!"

"Yeah, and owner of the world!"

"Come on!" Butch said disappointed. His brother treating his other brother like a king! Sure other people but his own bro!!!!

She got up on my desk. She threw all the paper work off and posed. She lied down facing me lifting her dress just enough for my pleasure. Her face was close very close. She licked her lips and started to speak. "Whatta you say to having some fun right here on your desk?"

"You see with you own my desk detracting me from my very important work I would have to say no but because I am sick of this shit I have to say…yes."

"Then let's get stated." She took off my jacket then my white shirt under it. Princess kissed me and I kissed her back. She moaned…

********************

**Blossom**

"Ok so now what?"

"We wait."

"For what? There is nothing to wait for we are here in Townsville the city of the universe." BC complained.

"Come on they are not stupid they'll find us in a second."

"Um and we…want that?" Bubbles squeaked.

A blue spark came from the sky and landed on a building high above. It was boomer he scanned the area then he saw something, us. It was hard for him to know if it was really us but he went by our eyes. Pink, blue, green, MATCH!

"Told you so," I said.

He got out his cell phone. "Brick."

"This better be good! I am in the middle of making lo-"

"Goal one complete. Get Butch and meet me at the air port."

"Yes, sir," Bick chuckled. He hung up and said, "This is going to be the best thing to happen in 3 years."


	4. My Sister Dearest

Chapter 4

**Blossom**

Blue sparks, green sparks, and red sparks landed on the ground right in front of me. The one I had been trying to get away from was making his way to me. Dark red eyes met mine and locked. He crossed his arms and smiled the biggest smile I think I have ever seen him give. I put my hands on my hips.

"I am truly stunned. I never thought a girl like you could turn into a women like this."

"Look who's talking," I said.

"Alright, beautiful you have two choices," he looked over to his brothers. They had Bubbles and Buttercup's hands pined behind them while Butch and Boomer held them tightly so they couldn't get away.

"First option, you can live with me and my brothers until you become a drag and we get sick of ya and have the pleasure of killing you."

"I do not like the idea of us getting killed. The death thing just doesn't work for me," BC admitted.

"Or you can serve us and tend to our every need and live happily ever after under our roof. I let you run and hide once and I will not waste any more shit trying to find you again."

"Like I said the death thing it's a no go. Number two works!"

"I agree I don't feel like dying anytime soon."

Brick turned back to me. His eyes killed me but I tried to ignore them. He was getting mad now I was taking too long to answer. On the other hand I enjoyed it. It has been years sense I have seen him might as well make the best out of it. I groaned aloud.

Butch said, "Come on honey we ain't got all day."

I thought to myself. I went over what I really needed to say. I had to get my way otherwise this would never work. I had one idea and one idea only, to think like he does. I had to talk like him for Brick to act like I mean business. But I did and now I know what to say.

"I'm not going to lie…those are both horrible options. But there is one thing I'm not going to do."

"Oh, and what is that?" he questioned.

"Worship you. I would never sever you hand and foot I would rather fall flat on my stomach and bleed to death."

"Sounds to me like you'll go with number one?"

Bubbles was shocked and BC was looking like she would kill me if they didn't first.

"YES."

He winked at me, "Yes."

"NO!"

"You get the call and number one it is."

"Honey I'm home." I played the part.

"How do ya'll understand what the other one is saying?" Butch wondered not letting up his grip on BC.

"It's a leader thing," Brick affirmed.

"What if I wanted to ask you a question?" I bit my lip not knowing how he would react.

"Then I would say keep those lips shut."

"Why?"

"Shit"

"When?"

"Never," Brick said in clam tone.

"So?"

"No"

"One"

"Deal babe." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. "Let the games begin."

"Don't hold your tongue."

"I was hoping you could hold it for me."

"You-"

"I don't get it one or two?" Butch shouted.

Just as Brick was about to speak his phone rang. He didn't let go of my waist but he lightened his hold. "What?"

"Baby do I have a surprise for you."

***************************

"Hi brick what was so important that you had to leave in the middle of-"

She saw me. I was standing there not knowing what to say or do. She looked beautiful and she was living with Brick?!? My little sister was with him! I couldn't believe it she had a story to tell me and I knew she did. Why was she with him? HER! Of all people Brick had to choose my sis! Princess was only 15 anyway! What did he want with her?

"BLOSSOM!" She ran over as fast as she could. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

What was he teaching her? Such language shouldn't be coming out of her mouth! "Um I will be living here with you and everyone else."

"What do you mean everyone-BUBBLES and BUTTERCUP! OMG! I am so happy to see you." She gave them the same greeting.

"So you will be living here?"

"Yes."

It wasn't really a lie. Sure the only real reason we were there was so they could kill us but I didn't want her to know that. It would be too hard to tell her and the RRB would probably not like it because she would try to convince them otherwise.

"Thank you so much for bring my big sister back to me." She thanked him and what she did next killed me inside. She kissed him and he kissed her back. I didn't notice that I had fallen to my knees and that they were all looking at me besides the two kissers.

Bubbles knew what was happening to me. She knew that I loved Princess and to see this made my heart stop and start again so fast that I huffed loudly. Brick broke the kiss and set his attention to me.

"You know I could lock Blossom up in cell," Butch offered Brick.

"Um why don't we show the girls their rooms," Boomer suggested.

Butch grabbed BC's arm and headed for the elevator. It had a hand reader instead of buttons. We all got in but Princess had a call she had to take.

**Where would you like to go? **A computer voice asked.

"Level three."

**Level three confirmed Mr. Brick RowdyRuff. **

I stared in amazement at the little voice box and then I turned to face Brick. "How did you manage to make that little thingy? I've never seen a voice commanded elevator before! Or a hand scanner."

"I had a whole lot of spare time on my hands. All it took was a few left over parts from my other systems that I made and I had a voice command box built in no time. You impressed or something?"

I scowled and looked away. To tell the truth I was impressed...very impressed but I didn't want to say that out loud. I was already mad at him. MY SISTER!

"It's cool." I said.

Brick smirked and turned back to the elevator doors.

**Level three arrival.**

When we got out there was a long hallway with three doors on one side and 2 on the other. When you looked to your right there was a window that took up the whole wall. The ceiling was about 12 ft high.

The walls were colored a dark shade of tan and a small line of light blue border. The floors were hard wood. Maple I think. There also were pictures on the wall with man junk I didn't care about. One rug that went from one end to the other was brown. The doors were far apart. So far apart it was weird.

Brick took my hand in his he lead me to the last door on the left closest to the end. BC was in the middle and Bubbles was the one by the big window.

We entered the room. I was stunned! It was the biggest guest bedroom ever. There was a 72 inch flat screen TV with a couch, chair, and table. It was like a living room. Everything was so pink! The bed was, the rug was, the walls were and the curtains! I fell in love with it.

"OH MY GOD."

On the walls were pictures of flowers and lakes and gardens and wonderful things. It was white and pink with a Japanese theme. There were those fans that they use and those dresses and shoes. Sure I was use to Mexico themes because we ran away there for 8 months but this was great!

The bathroom was the same theme but it had a Jacuzzi tub! The shower was bigger than the huge bed. The sink was perfect size with a lot of space for a brush or shampoo. The towels looked like they came from the best hotel ever. The lighting was some kind of Japan light I would have to guess.

I turned back to Brick.

"If you are wondering the bed size is a king with 1000 thread count sheets. The pillows are made of 100% silk along with the top cover. If you need anything there is a button on the bed side table. It will let the maids know you are at need."He stopped and stated again.

"There are two 'main' buttons. First the green one will be sent to the maids for your room to be cleaned or they will run your bath. Or anything else like find you a book. I do not want you to go to the library because it is on the 4th floor."

"You have a library?"

He nodded.

The yellow one is for the cook. He will send something up for you. The red one sets off an alarm it is not a main button I advise you to use. If you press it I will come and get you. At this point you can use the elevators. Just place your hand over the scanner and it will open."

He turned around to look away from me. "You are on floor number 3. You can go to 1 2 or 3 at anytime. They only time you may come up to 4 is if you need help or there is an emergency. That is where my brothers and I sleep so I don't think you will have any interest snooping around up there unless you want to see our boxers."

I nodded. But I had to ask one thing. "What about level 5?"

"Don't go up there. If I catch up on the floor I would have to kill you. I hope it's not any time soon because I really don't want you to ruin my fun just yet. You cannot use your powers what so ever. The only time the red light won't flash and set off a loud screech is when you fly or use super strength. Without any of these you would be helpless when the terminators come."

"What are terminators?"

"You really have been in hiding for a long time haven't you? You will learn on your own soon enough. They are everywhere and I do mean that. Now any more questions?"

My head went down as my anger came out. Yet it wasn't so much as anger as it was tears. "Why?"

"Why…why what?"

"Why did you have to pick my sister?"

He did…nothing but stare at me.

"I love her and you had to pick her. Why Brick why do you always do this to me?" I fell again and cried. She was the only one I had left after I found out my father was dead. "You have never given me a break. What the HELL do you want with her anyway?"

"I have to go now and-"

"When she said "what was so important that you had to leave in the middle of…our sexual life! That's what she was going to say isn't it. You are killing her and she doesn't even know it yet. Then you are going to get rid of her like some old candy bar that you go pleasure and sat-satisfaction out of!!! She was sweet at first but now she has turned sour."

He still did nothing but look at me crying.

"I would rather see you do it to me than my younger sister, Brick, why?"

He left the room with me still on the floor just wasting away. I thought about all the things he did at night with Princess and I shuttered.

Brick met Butch out in the hall. "You know I really could lock her up behind bars!"

"Guessing you heard that?"

"Why Brick why?" he mocked.


	5. Show and Tell

Chapter 5

**Brick**

"Ok so after the girls get done with their shower I say we give them a full tour. This place is pretty big and it would be easy for them to get lost."

"Ok but Blossom knows not to go on floor 5 or 4 right?"

"I told her never to go to level 5 and that she can come to 4 if she needed me."

Butch crossed his arms. "I thought we said we never wanted those girls coming on our floor!"

"Chill it's not like she is going to be up there a lot."

He mumbled to himself that I couldn't quite make out but it sounded like he said "I don't want your pinky girl in my room."

I huffed and went down to level one. Girls normally take a long time to get ready. Besides I needed a drink. I went to our home bar and picked up a bottle of red wine popped the top off and got a glass to pour it in. The legal age to drink was 21 but I changed it to 16. I took a sip.

I felt something touch my shoulder.

I quickly spun around.

"Hey, did Blossom like her room?" Princess had changed from her white dress into a short skirt and a purple shirt.

"Yeah, she did."

"Oh, so there were no problems what so ever?"

I pushed my hat over my eyes so she couldn't see them, "No," I lied. She didn't need to know that Blossom didn't like me being with her.

"Well you are going to show her the rest of the hou-"

"Yes." I took another drink.

"I'll do it if you want. She's in the shower right now right?"

I couldn't help but get annoyed at this point so I harshly said, "I will do it and yes she is!"

"Fine, Mr. Touchy. Make sure she at least joins me when you are done. She can come to dinner…that would be nice. I haven't seen my sister in-"

Before she finished I got up and left. Her mouth never stays shut. As I was walking out I called back "I will." I threw the glass behind me and it fell right in the sink just like I knew it would. My aim was better than anyone's.

She looked at it astounded. 'How did he do that?' she wondered. 'It didn't even break!'

Just as I was about to go get the pink puff the door opened. She walked in and looked at me. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a tank top that was pink. She looked…GOOD! Blossom bit her lip a little and showed me a book?

"What is that?"

"Read it."

I flipped to the first page. It talked about me taking over the world how I did it blah, blah. "And?"

"Turn to page 132."

I went to that page. It said something about a pink star that would come and take over and kill me in 4 years. The damn thing would take my place and have the universe under control. I looked at the copyright it was made in 2006 3 years ago. I looked at her with a f*cked up face.

"Oh."

"I didn't know if you knew that um…"

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Nothing!!! Just that it said-"

"A PINK star," I finished for her.

She started at me but she looked sad or scared even. I don't think she wanted it to be her to do it or either she knew it was going to be her! I fixed my hair by taking my hat off. I smooth it out.

"Well come on I have to show you the…rest of the place."

She nodded and followed me. The first room I was going to show her was the kitchen. It was the first thing you saw when you walked in.

**Boomer **

"Um well this is the living room and this is where we um…"

"Live," Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wow it's so big and…roomy!" She jumped on the couch. She hugged the pillow and didn't take her eyes off the TV. She got closer. "H-how big is it-it?"

"100 inches!" I said proudly.

"I didn't know they even made them that big!"

"Well, we have an exception."

"YES YOU DO!"

**Butch**

"Here's the other bathroom."

"Wow, I really care about the bathroom," BC said with a sarcastic voice.

"Just get your butt in there and check it out. I don't want to do this as much as you but deal with it shorty."

She frowned. Slowly she entered. She took a fast glance of it and said, "Ok I saw it let's hurry this up! I want to eat!!!"

I hate this job. Maybe I can lock her up!

**Blossom**

Brick was showing me the amazing kitchen. It was an olive green with stone for a back splash. The counter tops were stone also. It had a breakfast nook. The tables were made of bamboo so were the chairs. There was fake fruits on it and underneath was a rug the color of the ocean. There are tropical plants like palm trees too!

I all of a sudden wanted to open each of the cabinets and look inside them. So…I did!

The first one I opened had glasses. Then big bowels next little bowls after that came plastic containers. I started to say them out loud, "Pans and tops, forks, spoons, knives. What do you have a million people come over?"

"Sometimes we have two parties going on at the same time."

"With like 300 people in each group?"

"Maybe."

"Cool!"

"You missed one."

I opened it too. "600 plates. How many different kinds are there?"

"10."

There were blue ones green ones red ones orange ones white on black ones every color of the rainbow! They even all had matching cups I soon found out.

"If you look to your right there is a door. Inside is where we keep things such as chips and canned foods."

I took a small peek. He had every kind of chips, cans, cookies and snacks ever! Just to be like BC I looked in the refrigerator. It had 3 doors! I check the first one. It had ice cream and frozen food. Door number 2 had drinks like milk and tea. Door number 3 had cake!

"You have 7 cakes already made?"

"You never know when you want to have a piece."

I took a quick lick of the chocolate one! "Hmmmmmmm."

"Glad you like it boo."

I laughed, "What did you call me?"

"Noth'n."

I smiled.

"I'll show you the dining room." He took my hand and led me there.

Before you enter it there is an arch and columns with a Greek design. The walls were a peach color a dark peach color. The chandelier was huge with sparkles and jewels. The table itself looked like it was 2000 dollars! Each chair had to be worth at least 200.

"Over there is where we keep more silverware and plates."

"Neat. It's great!"

There was a window that was by a door I wanted to go out it. I walked over to it an opened the door. There was a screened in porch. I went out and sat on the swing. Brick joined me.

"This isn't really part of the tour but I guess we could take a break."

I moved us back and forth, back and forth.

"We need to take a look at the living room."

"Oh, um I already saw it."

"When?"

"On my way down I took a peep. It was big just like the rest of the house. The TV is a 100 inch right?"

"Yeah, I made it."

"You did?!? Oh my god"

"Like I said I have a lot of spare time." He got up. "Let's go. We still have many more things to see."

"Ok."

After that he showed me two other bathrooms and a long hallway with other rooms. He showed me the storage and main closet where most things like beach stuff was. On level two is where they hold most of the meetings and parties that he said they had once a was another guest bedroom on the floor too.

Brick showed me their own bar but I told him I didn't drink. He ignored me and showed me all the different kinds they had. He fixed me a glass and we sat down for another moment."So you think you know where everything is now?"

"Yes." I didn't want to take a sip of it but I made myself and believe it or not…I liked the taste.

"Um…I don't know how you will react but could you maybe show me the…library?"

"I told you that-"

"I know but…"

He licked his lips, "ok come on."

When he opened the door I was in shock! There were more than a million books! It was the best thing I have seen yet. I could live here. It would take me years to read every book."This is..."

"You like it?"

"How many books are there? Is everything in alphabetical order?"

"Um yes there are different categories too. Uh, action, adventure, classics, drama, horror, books made into movies, ROMANCE-"

I gave him a silly look.

"And thrillers."

"What's that room?"

"A study."

"Can I go in?"

"Yeah but you need the key."

"Where is it?"

"Right in front of you."

I saw that there was a key hanging on the wall. "Oh," I giggled. I slowed opened it. There was a creek.

"There is every encyclopedia to Wikipedia in here," he told me.

It was so dusty it looked like no one had been in here for years. Like since the war.

"No one has been in here since the war."

There's a shock!

"The definition to the word shit is in at least one of these books. Including ain't."

"But those aren't words!"

"Exactly," he affirmed.

There was an old desk in the middle I took a seat and saw that the last person that was in here was working on math. There was a globe and maps everywhere. It picked up an old pen that they used back in 1800's. I tried to write something but the ink jar was empty.

"If you are done I believe it is about time for dinner if you'd like."

"Yeah sounds good."

"You may come up here anytime WITH my permission."

He opened the door for me. Why was he acting so nice? Truth was I was still mad at him but just to interested in other things then getting in a stupid fight begging for him to stop using my sister. At this point I could care less but I will have to talk to her.

"What's on the menu?"


	6. The Bracelet

Chapter 6

**Blossom**

I sat down at the dinner table by Brick! It wasn't exactly what I had planned doing normally I would have taken a chair by Princess but Brick kind of made me. I didn't want to say no that would be…rude even though he wasn't a polite person himself. When the chef handed me my plate I didn't know what to eat first. I simply decided to have a bit of baked potato. It was stake was excusive! All of it was. It was seasoned to perfection and had so many different flavors. I then tried the salad and some kind of rare fruit that I had never heard of. Just because I haven't ever heard of it didn't mean it wasn't goooood!

As I cut up another bit of stake I saw BC was already done! She took her plate to kitchen but a maid got it for her before she put it in the sink. "Oh no my dear you shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't have to tell me twice! Now where's dessert?"

"Right her madam. Triple fudge chocolate malt swirl wiz 'thz' covered strawberries."

BC's eyes got big. She stuck her finger in it and took a big lick. "Don't wake me now cause I'm dreaming!" She got a spoon and took a mother lode of it in her mouth. Then she let out a loud, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Is everything ok?" Brick asked.

"Better than ok!" I said with a mouthful. Wish I would have covered myself up but it was too late.

He laughed.

I choked……harshly.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I just swallowed a bone."

He laughed again. "Here," he handed me a drink. It's not weird when your enemy hands you a fresh glass of tea but what is weird is when he offers for you to take a sip of his! Awkward!!!!

"Um, thank you."

Also it's very awkward when your sister is staring at you because you are taking a drink out of her boyfriends glass and he really is your enemy! Then she says something to him from the other side of the table you wished she hadn't said. "Hey baby can I please take my sis, Blossy from ya while we go talk?"

"Mail, sir," the butler announced.

Brick opened it. "It's an invite. Read it Boomer."

"Sure!" He began to look over it. He smiled then gave it back to Brick.

He frowned, "OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT!"

"Ohhhhh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Dear Mr. Brick RowdyRuff, we invite you to a party at the Flunt La Flayet on the square. We are celebrating your victory and it would be an honor to have you yourself come to this special occasion. It shall start at 7 o'clock and the time end will be 12 o'clock tonight. Thank you for taking your time to read this letter, Mrs. Opakins. The end!"

"Yes, thank you doctor Sues for that wonderful story," Butch snarled.

"I think it sounds great."

"Yeah coming from the man that thinks peanut butter and ketchup is great too."

"Have you ever tried it? Yum!" Boomer sang.

"Yeah whatever…whatcha think Brick?"

"I think that it might be a good thing for the girls to experience a party. We will be having them a lot so this could be a practice. I will see what work needs to be done and correct you every mistake you make."

"Oh boy a party!" Bubbles grinned. She giggled and acted like she was going to a ball. If I didn't know any better this probably would be a ball. I had nothing to wear! I didn't even like parties anyway.

"Will there be cake?" BC asked.

"There will be cake," Brick replied.

"Count me in!"

"Yes this will be fun. Bloss can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure, Princess."

We walked into the living room and sat down. She turned her head towards me. Before she spoke she placed her hands on mine. "I am so happy to see you again. This is the most wonderful thing to happen to me since Brick."

"Yeah, um same here but not the Brick part." I gulped before continuing. "See I know you like Brick and everything but you gotta see something and it is my job to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"He is bad news, sister."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That right there before him you never said things like that!"

"Blossom they are just words!"

"But you didn't think that before. He is using you. All he is gonna do is have the s word with you and then ya'll are done."

"How can you even think that?" She raised her arm and something gold caught my eye. I grabbed her arm.

"Why are you wearing our great, great, great, grandmother's bracelet?"

"You gave it to me didn't ya?"

I nodded "but do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes to keep it in the stupid box, but I thought that is would look great on me."

"Do you know why I told you to keep it in the stupid box?"

She had no idea I knew it. She never knows that kind of stuff. She never remembered anything I tell her. Normally I would just forget it but this was a very big deal. I have told her the same story over a million times.

"No."

"I have told you the darn story 4 times and you don't know!"

"Just refresh my memory."

I have told her too many times but the least I could do is make it 5. Maybe next time she will know it.

"Ok, it was our great, great, great grandmother's."

"I know that!"

"Well we are off to a good start," I snapped. "It was the first set of jewelry to fly across the Pacific Ocean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, this is going way to slow I need to get ready for the party. Hurry it up."

"Never mind you don't even care!" I got up and left the room. I mumbled to myself on the way to my room. I wasn't even going to go to that part because of her and because I didn't have anything to wear. I didn't even have another pair of blue jeans.I got on the bed and turned on the TV.

**Brick **

"It is 6:30 hurry up Boomer," Butch hollered.

"I want to look nice! But I'm almost done."Boomer opened the door and walked out.

Butch laughed. "Trust me bro no matter what you do you will never look nice."

Boomer looked down at his light blue and pink tux. He thought he look appropriate for this fancy…thingy they were going to.

"Ok are ya'll ready? Boomer what the hell are you wearing?"

"I'll go change."

"Well make it fast!" I called back.

"Princess is ready. BC is ready. Bubbles is ready. You are ready. I am ready. Boomer is almost ready and…where is Blossom?"

"Yeah like it's my job to keep up with your pinky boo."

"I'll go find her."

"You do that and I'll stay here guarding the little blue boy's door."

"Hell to ya."

"Thanks for those kind words bro!"

I knocked on her door. No answer. I tried it again. Still nothing. I called her name. UH! I opened her door and walked inside. "We are leaving in 15 minutes what is taking-you aren't even dressed."

"I don't have anything to wear. I don't have shoes. I don't have a date and I don't want to go unless I have all of these things!"

I opened her closet and threw a dress on her bed some high hills and advised, "I'll be your date."

"Oh. Who put those in there?"

"They have always been in there."

"Oh…ok. Um my shower isn't working."

"Then use the one down stairs."

"They aren't working either."

I thought for a minute. Then I told her to follow me. I lead her to the elevator. "You can use my shower."

**Blossom **

It felt super odd going in his room, then getting in his shower. I turned it on warm and found some soap on a rack. I shampooed my hair and washed the rest on my body. I shaved my legs and under arms. I finished up by rising off. I stepped out and grabbed a towel.

I dried myself off and found a hair drier in a draw. I plugged it in and turned it on. I brushed my long red tangles out. I hurried to get dressed in a white gown. I didn't realize that it was the same one princess was wearing.

Without being all the way dressed I got out of the bathroom. My bra was showing and I was trying to put my shoes on. I turned around and to my surprise Brick was standing there. He marveled at me. I blushed and turned super red. I pulled the rest of my dress over my shoulders. I then panicked. He saw me in my bra. What should I do?

"Um…uh…hi!"

He smiled. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah. Oh um where's my sisters room? I need to talk to her in private for a minute? I kinda walked out on her a while ago and that wasn't a very nice thing to…do."

He scratched the back of his neck. I really hoped that I was wrong but does she… "Does my sister sleep in here?"

"Yes."

I was right. "Ok time to go!" I ran out.

Just then I saw Princess. "Hey," She voiced. "Is everyone ready?"

"You are a slut!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You sleep with him?"

"Who told you?"

"HE DID!"

"Shit! Oh and by the way I looked up our great, great, great, grandmother's name and she's not the one to own the first set of shit to fly across the Atlantic Ocean Marry Jones was!"

"Pacific! And Marry Jones was her best friend right before she died at the age of 34 she gave our great, great, great, grandmother that bracelet! The other pieces went to her children. They were such good friends she gave it to her! It meant the world to her and she gave it to our great, great, great, grandmother!"

"Oh, I messed up."

"Hell right you did, along with everything else!"

They all looked at us. Even Brick. At this point I was madder than ever before, at anyone excluding the RRB. The elevator doors opened and I got in. I didn't take my eyes off of my slutty sister until they closed. This is going be some party. One thing I know is that my sis…is more of the problem then I wanted her to be.

When I got in the limo I sat by BC and Bubbles. Even if Brick was my date I didn't want to be near him now. I didn't want to be near anyone really. We came to a stop. Some man opened the doors for us. I got out and Brick took me in but the whole time I was sick at my stomach.

When I saw the party I was happy to see there were a lot of people. It would make is easy to hide. Little did I know we had different tables. Mine was with Brick and some of his stupid men that worked for him. They were the ones he had the meetings with.

Ones name was Ralf and the others name was Sam. They were older men in their late 40's.

Bubbles date was Boomer so they got their own table with Princess and some other guy. The same for Butch and Buttercup. I could tell she wasn't having a good time until someone gave her another plate of food.

"So sweetheart what's your name?"

He took my hand and kissed it. Oh no charmers. Old charmers this was going to be a long night.


	7. Drop Dead

Chapter 7

**Blossom**

I watched the people dance. I didn't want to turn my head to face Brick or those dummies. I twilled a piece of my hair around my fingers. Because I was with Brick I had to do everything he said. I didn't want to. I didn't know that the reason he brought me here was to get me out of the house so he could send some idiot over there to check out the hidden cameras and see what we had been doing. It was Because he couldn't spend every waking moment with us.

Another thing in didn't know is that he wanting me to come so I would have something to do besides bother him. I learned this when someone asked me to dance.

"Hello miss I saw that you were sitting her admiring the dancers. Would you like to come with me? I do a pretty good waltz."

"Um no I'm with him," I pointed to Brick.

"Oh my I am so sorry."

"No I want you to take her to dance. That's why she came."

"Golly oh! Come now miss we shall dance the night away."

I taunted, "Brick I thought that I was your date. Why am I waltzing with this weirdo?"

"You came here to dance and that is what I want you to do. If you don't I will have to force you."

He took my and spun me around. I think I am going to be sick! He pulled me in closer. Now I know I am going to be sick! "Are you ready?" he cheered.

"No!"

"Good."

No matter what I said he wouldn't stop. This isn't what I expected. This isn't what I want. This isn't a dream it's a nightmare! Why do they make Cinderella sound so wonderful? If I was in a fairy tell this would be great but reality is so much worse. After about 10 minutes he realized who I was.

He looked at me confused. I really had hoped he didn't figure it out but he did.

"HEY! You're Blossom, a PowerPuff Girl Z! When I called for help you just ignored me. I was about to die and you left me there hanging! What kind of super hero are you?"

"I'm not a hero I am a heroine."

"You're not either!"He slapped me. His force was strong and it stunned me. It left a red mark on my face. I placed my hand over it. Owwww! It stung badly.

I walked back over to Brick.

"What happened to you?"

I sat down without a word. I thought about him. His name was Danny and I had left him to save myself. I remember it so well that I can still hear his cry. I deserved that slap but I will not dance with anyone else. There is a big chance they will know who I I had already eaten I didn't touch the appetizers that sat in front of me.

"So girly how long you' been living with Brick?"

"Not long."

"But how long?"

I pretended I didn't hear him. It made my minf hurt and my cheek even more to talk about it. I wish I never would have come to this party. I wished I never would have left NY at all really. No chance of going back to the way things were. No chance of that by a long shot. No chance of things going back to the way they were before the RRB. No chance of that by a long shot.

I'm sick of this and I think that Sam is staring at me. I'm really sick of it! Of everything.

"So Brick, you got yourself some fine girl."

"Yes Princess is-"

"No I was talking about Blossom."

I had a smug.

"Oh yes she is a…fine…girl."

"Ifen I was ya I would take her for my gory."

"Well you're not him," I hissed.

"Just look at those legs. I bet they could kick some shit out of ya in bed."

"Oh you have no idea…"

"BRICK!" I screamed.

"You mean you scored-"

"NO! He did not! He never even came close. Can we please change the topic?"

"A ok, honey."

I huffed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Hello ma'am I was just wondering if you would like to swing a little."

"NO!"

"Yes she would love too," Brick exclaimed.

"NO I will not dance with him. I would never dance with him. This is horrible and NO never!"I protested getting up from my chair. "It's not even fair! There is no way in HELL that I am going to obey your butt for the rest of the damn night!" Uh-oh my bad.

He steamed. I was scared. Even Ralf and Sam looked scared! He jerked me over to him. My wrist now hurt more than my cheeks.

"We'll be right back."

UH-OH!!!

He walked over to a door and opened it. There was nothing in there but an extra table. He slammed me against the wall. I gasped for air. Everything went ballistic. All of it was spinning until I heard a very angry voice.

"Sweetie," he began in a harsh tone. "You will always listen to me. No matter what goes on you will listen to me. Everything happening right now will happen again only worse and with more violence and I was hoping we could keep this rated G unless you don't listen to me.

I tried so hard to break free but it was useless he only held me tighter. I twitched.

"I know your every move so don't try and get away. You don't want to get on my bad side now do you honey?"

I didn't look at him.

"Answer me!"

"No I don't want to get on your bad side, Brick!"

"Good because you were getting close. Now go out there and say 'yes sir I would like to dance'!"

"Ok."

"I can't hear you baby."

"OK!"

He opened the door and pushed me out. I almost fell but I caught myself on someone's chair. They pushed me away too. When I got over there I did just what Brick told me to do. "Yes sir, I would like to dance."

"WONDERFUL!"

We did a slow dance. He was taking one step back then left to right. Again and again. I went under the bridge. We continued this step after step for 5 minutes. He ran his finger through my hair. He embraced me a little more. He touched the side of my face.

I flinched a little because it still hurt.

He didn't know why I did this but he still rubbed his hand over it. He lowered his hands a little. At this point he had gone too far but I was afraid that if I pushed him away Brick would see me and do what he said he would do.

When he did the dip is when he found out who I really was. He reacted the same way as Danny did.

"You're Blossom! You are a PowerPuff Girl Z!"

Now what other to expect then…

"You little brat!"

*SLAP*

I sat back down by Brick. When another guy asked me to dance I had no other choice but to say, "Yes sir, I would like to dance." As soon as he found out whom I was.

*SLAP*

Back by Brick. Another man asked me, "Would you like to have a dance?"

"Yes sir, I would like to dance."

And as soon as he found out…

*SLAP*

I did the same thing with 4 others. I came back to my table.

My face was redder than an apple and it stung worse than a bee. I took a bit of shrimp and got up and ran to the bathroom. I saw my reflection in the mirror and cried. I bent over the sink so my tears would fall there and not all over the did Brick have to do this to me? WHY?!?

**Brick**

"What's the matter with her?"

"Me," I said. "Hey you." I grabbed a man's shoulder. "Guard this door for me while I'm in there."

"The ladies bathroom? Ok Mr. Brick sir."

I went in. I saw other women, they giggled. I yelled, "Scatter!"

"Yes sir," they said looking up and down my body.

Blossom didn't even care that I was in there. She just stood there by the sink. I got close beside her."T-this is the l-ladies bathr-room," Blossom sniffled.

I touched her arm softly. She trembled and I…liked it. I ran my fingers up and down her side but she pushed me away before I reached my destination (and we all know where that is:).

I tried to pull her back but she wouldn't let me. "Come on then, let's go."

"Why so you can…can-"

I tried to pull her in again and she let me this time. She put her arms around my neck and continued to cry. I placed my hand around her back. "Let's get outta here."

She nodded.

We sat back down AGAIN(sit down get up sit down get up wow I am getting tired just writing all that).

**Blossom **

How in the world did Brick RowdyRuff just make me feel better? And how did I not control myself? I hugged him and cried on him! All of a sudden, "I have seen that you have been dancing a lot so I thought that maybe you liked it. Then I came to the conclusion that you would like to with me!"

"Yes sir, I would li-"

"I think I would have to say no to that. It's my turn."

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me gentle men," Brick excused himself.

We got on the floor. I didn't feel like doing anything fast so we kept it slow. "Uh…thank you."

"I figured he looked like he would be a bad partner."

"Ha, all of them were."

"Including me?"

I thought and paused for a moment. "No not including you."

"Well that's a relief. For a second there I thought I would have to take lessons."

I did a small laugh.

"Hello Blossom long time no see."

I spun around. My mouth dropped to the ground. My eyes got wide and I screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

"Nice to see you too," Berserk replied.

"Oh hi Blossy."Brute and Brat appeared. And I thought this night couldn't get worse (if you are unfamiliar with these characters they are the PowerPunk Girls (Z).

BC came from behind along with Bubbles.

"Wow you girls have really grown up! Bubbles you no longer look like a frightened baby…well now you do because you saw me!"

Bubbles crossed her legs.

"And Buttercup-"

"It's BC!"

"BC you no longer look like a boy with girls hair!"

"Why you little brat-"

"No I'm Brat," The blue girl joked.

"Ummm, I'm lost who are ya'll?" Boomer and Butch both asked.

"Well we are-"

"You are about to be history if you don't get the hell out of here," Brick snapped.

"Well hello Mr. Ruler of the Handsome's." The other two whistled. "Why don't you and me go some place quite and dark."

"Don't touch him!"

"Princess stay out of this," I commanded.

"Yeah, sweetheart, stay out of this. This is for the big kids," Berserk said in a babyish tone.

"Hell I could kick your ass with my eyes closed."

She snapped her fingers. Within a nanosecond Brat and Brute got my sister and pushed her over 7 chairs and 4 tables! She fell to the ground. Then they went and picked her up and brought her back. She was bleeding badly.

"STOP IT!"She got out a knife. My sis's life was in danger but there was nothing I could do again because Brute pointed a gun at us.

"How would you like to be an only child?" She snickered. "I bet you'd love it!"

"NO!"

She pulled the trigger and Princess fell to the floor. Dead. I bent down beside her. My eyes were like a water hose. She was gone!

"Oh and by the way your father is dead because of me. You can thank me later because I know how much you hated him!"

When I looked up again they were gone. They had done some bad things in the past but this one blew my top.

***********************

This is coming from Blossom and this is about to be coming into a fight. Remember when I told you to never underestimate a girl? Well never underestimate a girl's sharp edge either.


	8. Bandage for your Pain

Chapter 8

**Blossom**

My first night to sleep in the RowdyRuff Boy's house. My first day to be here and my sister was already dead. How could this happen that fast? How could it even be possible? Things were not making any sense. Princess wasn't dead…was she? No way could she be. She's up watching TV in the living room. I know she is.

There was a noise coming from across the hall. It was her! She was here and alive. I got out of bed. Yes she's over there in the next room. I hear her voice. I felt her on me. When my feet met the floor I shivered. I tingled like crazy. I swiftly made my way through the room.

I put on my robe. It was a see through but who cares it's my sis! She has seen me in my underwear and bra a trillion times! The only thing I was concerned about was her. Still what was she doing up at 3:00 in the morning? I smiled and opened the door. I looked around for her. I saw Princess!

She was standing out in the middle with her long brown hair waving. She was wearing a white dress with beads and lace. She was shimmering. Her head had a yellow glow that was was she dressed up like this?

"I love you!" I called out to her.

She didn't make a sound. She didn't move and inch. It almost looked like she was floating with grace. Her feet were a little above the ground. How was she doing that? There was a tear rolling down her cheek. Why was she sad? I was so happy to see her.

Then she went through a wall? Wow how did she get this way? When did she learn how to walk through walls? She was so magical. I chased her to the place she went to. I opened it up and got inside. I didn't see her but instead I saw something I didn't want to see. Brick!

He was holding a meeting! I just froze before them.

"Well, well, well, hello gorgeous!"

Brick turned his head and had a 'oh no' look on his face.

I screamed once I realized what was going on.

"Don't yell honey it's me Sam."

"Yeah, and all of us too! Shake it baby shake it!"

"Look at those legs."

"I told you, ya had beautiful legs. Guess what Brick scored with 'em! IN BED!"

"I wish I was him!"

Brick slapped himself. "Enough!"

They stopped.

"How did you even get in here?" he asked me.

"Uh…uh...uh……um I opened the d-door."

He breathed loudly. "Yes but there's a combination you had to put in."

"I don't know I just opened it!" Or I thought that was all I had done. I reached for the handle but nothing happened. "Get me outta here!"

"You need a combination to get out too."

"WELL WHAT IS IT?"

"No don't go honey we looooove you too much!"

Brick got over to me and placed his palm over the scanner. Then he pushed in different numbers. I couldn't see what they were. When he noticed all the men were still staring at me he took my waist and put me in front of him. This way they couldn't see my butt. He finished with the last one and opened it up. "Here now don't go in any rooms that say keep out."

I didn't even look at the sign there. "Oh!"

"Yeah why did you come in anyway?"

"It was Princess Brick! I saw her. She went in there and I followed her! She is alive, Brick!"

He told me, "Blossom she is gone and she is not coming back. The reason we are holding this meeting is because of her. Without Princess I can't go on secret missions. Someone has to be the leader and lead people on that I am somewhere on vacation. No one can lie like her. That's why I need her!"

"So I was right you don't love her you just wanted to make up a reason for her to stay!"

"Yes you happy?"

"No Brick I'm not even close to being ok!"

He leaned up against the wall. He reached in his pocket and got out a cigarette. He light it and puffed out smoke. "Look until I find someone to fill in for her no one on this earth is safe."

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you in the first place!"

He howled to himself. "We will discuss this in the morning until then you look like you need more sleep. Go back to bed everything is fine for now."

I turned my back on him and went straight to my bed.

***************************

The sun crept from the window. A maid knocked on my door telling me it was time to get up. If I had a choice I would never wake up again. She came in and laid out a dark green skirt and a black shirt with pink shoes. I went to the bathroom and remembered the water didn't work. Life sucks! I just will not take a shower today then. I put on the clothes and went down stairs.

I didn't eat. I didn't speak. I didn't do much of anything.

I was lucky enough for no one to bother me and know that I was upset. The brightness made me want to close the curtain. I asked a server to do it for me. They also asked if I needed anything else but I told them to just leave me alone.

**Brick **

"There is no one to take the place of Princess! No one is skillful enough for the damn f*cking job!"

"Have you checked Conevil-"

"I checked everywhere and no one can do the job!" I cut Ralf off.

"Well there's always-"

"There's always what?"

"That girl that walked in here early that was in her bra and…wow she was hot!"

"How could she do the job fool?" I wondered.

"She was the leader of the PPGZ and a very good one at that. She puts up a good fight and conversation."

"Yeah but…but…" I stopped in my tacks. Why didn't I think of that? At first she would be-but other than that-it would…

"Ralf you are a genius."

"Oh I know sir…wait when did I become a genius you just called me a fool?"

"Who better to be the liar than the liar's sister!" Finally I found someone. The only problem is how am I going to get her to agree? There's no way she will without something in return.…I could do her the same way I did Princess but would she fall for it or not? My mission isn't for another 5 months. Do I have enough time?

I know I can pull anything off but this one was questionable. This will take time and care for me to get what I want. I have to be kind and caring…there is no way this will ever work! Shit!!!!

***************************

"Hey are you ok?"

"Like you care," Blossom mumbled.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

"Yeah, three kinds of guns and a bomb then a tracking device."

"Are you going to use those things to get back at the PowerPunk Girls?"

"Who else?"

Ok so far this isn't going well maybe I should wait till she is in a better mood. No! I only have a few months. What should I do? Man this is hell I have no idea how to be nice. I guess the first thing to do is cheer her up myself…and how the hell do I do that? Shit this is shit! Comfort her make her feel loved? I hate my damn life. I sat down beside her. I put my hand over hers. She moved away.

Last time I tried this she fell in my arms but this is much more difficult we are dealing with a dead relative and not a few slaps…damn.

"Blossom."

"What?!?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ha, I highly doubt it," she scolded.

"What can I do to prove to you that I truly am?"

"Leave."

"Babe-"

"I know the first thing you can do is call me by my real name. Normally that's why we have them."

SHIT respect! She has to have respect. There are a lot more rules than I thought. Why does she have to be so hard to deal with? "Ms. Lady Blossom-"

She laughed.

That's good right? I thought.

"If there was any way I could make you feel better I would but if you are going to act like I'm not alive then bye."

Ok calm and cool. Can't get angry or frustrated at her. Must act in a sweet and kind manner. When saying goodbye, do it with a sweet voice, I reminded myself.

"Wait! I'm sorry that I am being such a pain. You don't have to go though."

Yes! I am better at this than I wished. Now who should make the first move? I guess I could continue making her giggle! "It's fine I know how you feel."

"Really? When did you lose someone?"

"Oh um…it wasn't a person it was my 'toddy' bear."

"You had a teddy bear?"

"No not teddy 'toddy'. I lost him a few years back and now-what's so funny?"

"You had a bear! That's hard to picture."

This is going well! Making her smile and chuckle is good.

"It's so hard to picture me sleeping with a 'toddy' bear-"

"Wait you slept with it? You are kidding me right?"

"No bab-Blossom I am not kidding you!"

"Nice save. At least you are trying."

"Nice smile. At least you are not frowning," I winked.

Her eyes brighten she no longer looked so down. Her bangs were messy but I didn't care I was too busy looking at her lips. They curved perfectly. The way the shadows made shapes on her face gave me an idea.

"I also owned a pig."

"Did you name him?"

"Her."

"Her? Ok let me take a guess…Miss Piggy."

"To original I like to think outside of the box. Pinky the Pig!"

"HA! Yeah that's really thinking outside the box," she prattled on.

"Well I try."

Her face was now brightened and clearer. It was easier for me to read her mind. She shifted in her seat before saying, "Thank you."

"No problem but I don't know why you are thanking me."

"For reminding me to look at the good things. For reminding me how to laugh and that not everything is evil because I don't think that Pinky the Pig was very mean."

"No, I don't think she was."

"Also thank you for cheering me up."

Well looks like I know how to cheer people up. I don't know if this is really going to come in handy ever again but at least I did it. I just did fake bullshit and Butch won't believe that I did something good and f*cky at the same time.

***************************

"Dammit! This shower is a bitch why the heck won't you work?"

"Need some help there Butchy Boy?"

"Hey you have your own showers to fix! Get to it."

"I already finished all of them including yours the only one I have left is the one you call a bitch."

"Well it is. See?"

"No Butch the only bitch I see in here is you."

"Hell to ya."

"Thanks for those kind words bro," I mocked. "Now get your ass out of the way."

He got out of the way. I saw the problem right off. I got a wrenched and tightened a lose bolt. The head of it was clogged and so was the drain. The handles were squeaking because there was some rust. I got the cleaner and finished in no time. "There."

Butch was mad. He barley did anything in 30 minutes and it only took me 3 minutes to get it fixed. "I hate you so much."

"Love you too Butch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I could have done that too if you would have given me more time."

"It would be the year 2080 before you finished. Then again the tub would be a perfect coffin."

"You are so funny," he clarified.

"You can only try. Oh and by the way we found someone to take the place of Princess."

"WHO?"

"Her sister."

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"I am so not shitting you."

"How did you get her to agree?"

"I didn't yet but she will. Once she falls for me then she'll do whatever I-"

"WAIT you think Blossom is going to fall for you? How are you going to manage that?"

"The same way I did with the dead Princess," I claimed.

"But we all know she already had a thing for you but Blossom is smart and she hates your guts."

"Not for long," I said looking in the mirror. My bandage had fallen off and I needed a new one. I got one out of the medicine cabinet. They only one left in there was a pink one. Damn I'll have to wear a pink band aid!


	9. A Good Time?

Chapter 9

**Blossom **

I slept better that night than last. I fell asleep watching TV on the couch but at 2 I got in the bed. When I woke up I saw that Brick had fixed my shower. No maids came in today. I heard a thump come from the hall. Then a bang. What was that I wondered?

"Who is making that-" I looked up. Brick was working on a security camera.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all went to the store. Bubbles said something about needing a new pair of shoes because her heel fell off. Just you and me now."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok."

"Hey can you hand me that screwdriver?"

I found it sitting on the floor by some computer chips. "Yeah, what are you doing to it?"

"It went blank; I have to replace some of the parts."

"Why not just buy a new one?"

"Because, it would coast 10,000," he assumed.

"What kind of camera is it?!?"

He sealed it back up. "A very expensive one. I guess the next thing I have to work on is-"

"Do you ever just have fun anymore?"

"I don't know if I ever did. My whole life has been nothing but take over the world."

"You already did and because you did you can do whatever you want. Why don't you have some fun?"

He scratched his head and played with his cap. "Like what?"

"I don't know go to the movies or…"

"What has put you in such a good mood? Yesterday-"

"I chose to not look at the past. That is why I am in such a good mood. I know that Princess would want it that way and to not just sit around praying for something that could never happen."

"Ok but no chick flicks."

"I was thinking we could go see Drag me to Hell."

He smirked.

************************

"Two tickets to Drag me to Hell."

"Here you are Mr. RowdyRuff."

We stood in line to get popcorn and coke. I told him that I also wanted some sweet tarts. He got a giant pretzel too. We walked around until we saw our movie. We took a seat in the back because I hate being in front. Brick got guards to stand on both sides of the row so no one we sit near us. We waited till dark so it would be scarier.

We didn't really do anything that day but blink and breath. I didn't want Brick working on anymore…things that I didn't even know what they were. We talked a lot and we got along really well! He is much sweeter than I thought. It was late, 10:05. The movie started. About half way through is when it got really scary. Brick held my hand? Wow, that was uncalled for.

"You scared?"

"No not really it just shocked me. I didn't really see it coming."

"Oh I see. Hey why is it that they always put that dramatic music in there?"

"Without it, it wouldn't be as scary."

"Yeah but it lets you know what's coming."

"That's what is so scary about it. You know something bad is about to happen. They do it in every kind of movie even in UP!" I grinned.

"Ha."

There was someone saying something like, 'don't do that don't do that' and yeah they did it. Everyone screamed!

"Hey um I am going to the bathroom."

"Sure."

He moved out of the way for me. When I got out I went to the first stall. I got out my cell phone. I called Bubbles. "BUBBLES!"

"What?"

"I am dead."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Brick, this is unpleasant and I hate him but yet we are having a good time and darn!"

"Sounds to me like you are more scared of him, than the movie."

"Yeah but I HATE him."

"Blossom it is ok to find new feelings for someone. I did the same thing with Boomer we are getting alone great! He is so sweet and kind and caring. He is sensitive-"

"We are talking about Brick," I yelled.

I heard the door open.

"Hey I can't talk someone just came in."

"Ok bye." Well she was no help at all! I thought. I don't have knew feeling for him I just don't have the same old ones!

************************

When it was over I got in Brick's car. It was a 2012 version of an infinity g36 convertible. Very nice car! It had seat warmers and the stereo was very up-to-date. The seats were leather and black. It didn't have a key slot all you had to do was push a button. You could roll up the windows from a remote. It had a back seat meaning 4 doors. It was sliver and shinny!

You could also have a laptop and be able to get on the internet. There was a TV where normally the front mirror would be. There was a pull over for when it's rains. It was one of those cars that you saw at night clubs and envied the person that drove it. I found that it was very comfortable and easy to get use to.

"Hey babe could you drive for me? I need to take a phone call and fill out some more damn papers. I need to get a secretary."

"Um normally I would love to but I never took the test."

"You don't know how to drive?"

"How could I? I was gone for 4 years and no one ever gave me a free test drive."

"Fine I guess I'll teach you how tomorrow, until then Frank can wait. Let's go."

Uh I don't want you to teach me how to drive this will be nerve racking.

**********************

"Ok put your foot on the brakes and take it off of park. Then put it in reverse. Slowly put your foot on the gas. Because you are going backwards, you have to turn the wheel to the right."

"DUH and ok I am backing up."

"NOT THAT FAST!"

"Sorry."

"Its fine, try it again only without destroying the engine," Brick teased.

Here I go. I did what he said to and got on the street without bumping into anything. I got in the correct lane. I went by the other cars reactions. When they pulled out I stopped and started again. I came to a nice stop at the red light. I turned on the radio.

"No, no distractions what so ever!"

"S-sorry."

"No, um, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's ok I guess I'm just a bad diver."

"This is your first time, you are doing well."

I laughed to myself. Yeah right if I was doing a good job then there wouldn't be someone honking at me. Wait why were they-oh the red light turned green…oops!

The rest of the way the only thing I ran into was a stop sign a speed limit sign and a trash can then there was a cat but I want to leave that one out. There was an old lady crossing and I had to slam on the brakes. A mother and a stroller too but she had it than that I would have to say that it was fun oh yeah and 3 more people honked at me and then a sheriff pulled us over. Thank god Brick was there! The sheriff actually apologized to us!

"I am getting hungry why don't you pull in Sonic and get a burger and fries."

I pulled in and ordered. When the lady brought it out to us she yelled, "OMG you are Brick! You are so hot is there anything else I can get you? You are so great, I love you so much! Really anything you want! This is so great. I can't believe I got to meet you, Brick RowdyRuff!"

"Um can I get some peppermints?" he asked

"You can have all the peppermints in the world if you want because you know like you do own it and everything! Does that mean you own all the peppermints if you own everything. Well I guess that's a duh of course you do. Oh my god I love you!"

"Yeah can I please just have my order and keep the change," Brick replied.

"OMG! He told me to keep the change I love him sooooooooooo much! AHHH he so like totally winked at me!!!!!!"

When she left he said, "Well, that was awkward. At least she was a babe." The rid back home was nice for the most part.

"Not too bad but…"

"Not too good?"

"Uh you will get better and whenever you're not with me you will probably need a license to show the police when you-"

"Screw up?" I said out loud.

"No…well yes." He took a bit of the fries.

"Sorry I am-"

"A screw up?"

"You are not helping my confidence," I complained.

"Well you are not getting to the point fast enough!"

"Look who's talking!" I nagged.

"Look who's nagging!"

"Well, look who's-Ah ha, ha, ha!"

"What is it?"

"You have ketchup on the side of your face."

He got a napkin and wiped it off then he had an 'oh' look on his face. Brick put his hands in his pockets. The fact wasn't that bad. He got in a lot of fights but once he saw how stupid it was he would always stop. No he wouldn't admit he did anything wrong who would? I even had trouble doing it sometimes. At other times when I do something wrong I hold on to it forever.

I never would have guessed that living with them for only so long that all of this would happen. So far I still didn't have a plan. Now that I know them better they are stronger than I imaged they would be.

The girls seemed to be having a good time. BC was starting to get use to the place and Bubbles was happy being around Boomer so much. It hasn't been long enough to see if the boys have changed any but they seem to be a little nicer.

Playing the part and faking that I enjoyed it here wasn't hard. Just make Brick think that it was fun. For now things were fine but hopefully things won't turn their backs on us. I found out that Butch and Boomer took BC and Bubbles to see their moms and dads. As long as they were happy I was right? If they get hurt then its go time. I'll have to try and find my fighting side again. It has been so long I wonder if I still have it!

The sky was a light blue. The clouds where low and the sun was about in the middle because it was 12:00. There was a warm breeze that made my ponytails wave. I still had my red bow and I will probably die with it on!

"Hey."

"Hey," I copied.

"You want to go swimming?"

"Where?"

"In my room."

"BRICK! How could you say something like that? In your bed is what you mean and-"

"No, no, no, I have an indoor pool in my room."

"I never saw it before."

"You probably though it was a closet," he admitted.

"How big is it?"

"How big is the Townsville Lake?"


	10. First Look Terminator

Chapter 10

**Brick**

"Go ahead, make my day," I smirked.

I shot a guy. On the normal day bases I would do this. Everyday people tried to kill me. It was getting f*cking annoying. But what they didn't know is that I knew they were coming. I felt them move under my feet each time. Every time I would leave the house I would bring a rifle with me.

The blood septet through his shirt. His eyes went back in his head. The pleasure of seeing another idiot dead left me happy. Only thing was I missed the part where he pleads for me to not bring that hell to his door step. The best thing about a knife was that you got to feel their pure displeasure of it cutting in the skin and down to their own heart that was about to stop beating.

I have that satisfaction of seeing all things evil and unknown to everyone else. Fighting till death was something I never feared or worried about. It was better to despise the person than fear them. Hatred and awful things unable to be explained. Once things are done and all that can be done is when I keep them for my own will.

Suffering may be qualified as physical or mental break down. Factors of duration and frequency of occurrence usually compound that of intensity within your spirit. Taste the fruit of the living compatible fire that walks the halls of our father and creators. Past the boundaries of hell is where your soul is now lying. It is a wicked power I possess gifted or cursed with.

Darkness was blood and blood was my color and compassion. Lifting the bar and disconnecting you with everything was simple to me. Easley done and with the right words and controlling of the mind could be done within minutes.

"I'll meet you in hell."

Blossom was still in the swimming pool. She seemed to enjoy it and acted like she hasn't been in one in a while. Which would I rather be doing right now? In my room with two beautiful women with me. 2. Or in this dark alley hearing screams with a gun in my hand blood flowing down my arm and legs. What I am doing right now, 2.

I had left six people dead. Far from where anyone could find them. A terminator was one thing that I knew was about to be seen. I got on my motorcycle and headed south out of Townsville. I came to a bridge and stopped.

There was someone running. When they got closer it wasn't a person. Metal and red eyes. A robot but the only thing different was they were made to destroy (same as in all the other Terminators 1 2 3 4) But none of them looked like Arnold). They were made strong enough to take out three cities and over 30,000 people without being damaged.

It shot at me with a modal w2 92. It blew up when it touched anything. It didn't hit me but it did blow up an oncoming car. I saw a piece of the engine and I let it fall in my hand. I threw it as hard as I could right at the machine. It knocked him off his feet a little. I went right for it going 120 miles per hr.

When it came close I flew off the motorcycle and let it bang right into him. Not destroyed yet but it shouldn't be a problem I have killed 10 of these things at the same time. It got back up.

Full speed I ran and knocked it off the bridge. It attached itself and shot a bullet at me. I held out my fingers and caught it. It broke into and fell to the ground! I pulled out my modal 31 and hit the damn thing. Right before it hit him he came straight at me. It charged and eyes went black. When this happens it means it is ready to kill you. I fell. Its hands where powerful and crushed me.

Blood ran out and I kicked him off. My bone was almost showing but the tissue still covered it. Barley. As soon as I got up I held the 31 in my hand and shot consistently until its head came off. I grinned but it got back up, again!

"SHIT!"

I ran for the motorcycle when I saw there were 5 more of them.

I opened the gas top and poured it onto the road. It flowed towards them and set around the one that's head was lying on the other side of it. It walked toward me, headless horse man. I got out a match and set it on fire. I gave a last look at them before it was all flames. I ran as far as I could before I threw it.

Boom, it collapsed. Drag me to Hell was the only thing I could think of at this point. "Hasta la vista and see you hasta la muerte baby (translate; See you later and see you until the end baby)."

Smoke went to the sky and turned it gray. The fire didn't go out yet. It shinnied on my face. My eyes were darker than ever. I had to get my arm and shoulder taken care of though.

And then of course I found that I was on TV.

************************

"Blossom come here! Brick is on the news!"

"What?"

She ran to look.

The reporter said, "Yes it looks like he did it again, as you can see from the picture behind me, six more terminators dead. Once again we are safe from them and can all get a good night's sleep. It appears that it only took him 10 minutes to get the job done! Normally it can take days to kill these creatures but again Brick RowdyRuff amazes us. Back to you Jim."

"Thank you Keri. Bridge down on highway 55, so don't be going down it anytime soon! Here we are for an exclusive interview with Brick RR," he called me over.

"So how does it feel to be able to do these things with such ease?"

"Easy," I replied

"Well I guess so. Is there anything you would like to say to a special girl?"

"Blossom get out of my pool!" I smiled.

*

"I hate him! I'm not even in your pool. Why does he have to bring me up on television?" Blossom wondered aloud.

"Maybe he likes you!" Bubbles advised.

"Yeah he would like me to get out of his pool!"

"He said it sweetly and with a smile. Plus he responded to you as a special girl!"

Pinky crossed her arms.

*

"Ok so-hey, where are you going?"

"To personally get Blossom out of my pool because I know she won't do it without so reinforcement. She has the stubbornness about her." I flew away with red sparks behind me. Not too hard to beat them this time but yet it is seems they are getting more advance. I don't remember the terminators havening the ability to walk without a head! I said to myself.

************************

"Sweet you killed them!"

"Yeah Boomer, what's new?" I responded.

"You are just such an awesome brother. I could never do that!"

"Here we go with the sucking up thing again!" Butch entered the room.

"Hey, you couldn't do it either! You couldn't even fix a shower."

"Don't push it baby blue! I can handle the military with my eyes closed."

"Ok little green thumb. When are you going to grow millions of flowers and-"

"HEY! Cut it out this is just damn annoying!" I yelled. I needed to find a doctor or something my arm was bleeding none stop. "Hell!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Go find Blossom for me!"

"Why don't you do-"

"JUST DO IT!" I cut Butch off.

When she came in I told my brothers to leave. They closed the door but I told them we would be going to the medical room.

"You need me?"

I took off my shirt.

"Oh my god, are you ok?"

"Follow me we need the right tools before we can get it fixed."

I led her to level 5. She was confused I told her to never come here. I went into a room that had a 6 on it. In there were 130 different medicines and first aid kits. Because Butch and I were out at battle so much we got cuts and open sores a lot.

"You do know how to-"

"Yeah I do."

She first removed a part of the terminator from me. It was always likely they would send some kind of chip in there that would travel through your veins to kill you. She cut around my wound to get rid of the black outline. Her hand was on my waist. She kept it there while the other was sewing me up.

I found her looking at my muscles. She went in a daze for a minute. Her fingers traveled up it but then she focused back to what she was doing. Blossom got a hot rag whipped it over me.

"You are done."

"Thanks." I kissed her forehead.

She had a faint smile. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"One guess honey."

"So that's a terminator huh?" she wondered in speech.

"That is a terminator."

***********************

Two weeks later….

I found that she was still asleep. I had something to show her and she had to pick this day to sleep in late! I could always go in there and wake her up and carry her in here. That morning I had spent 3 hours making her breakfast without the chef's help.

I picked out some lilies because she said they were her favorite. I also got her a present and chocolates. I will surprise her with the party tonight.

"Morning."

I turned around.

"What is all this?" Blossom asked.

"Our break-brunch!"

"Oh, yeah I slept in late huh?"

"Well today is your day," I announced.

"What do you mean by-"

I opened the box that I got her. In it were the matching ear rings, ring, and necklace to the gold bracelet Princess had.

"How…did you…get…how?"

"I know people."

"Brick! I can't…I mean I…" She hugged me.

I touched the back of her neck with my lip.

"This is the best gift I could have ever gotten. But what's the special occasion?"

"Sometimes we just need a little something out of the ordinary."

"I can't believe it!" She had a tear rolling down her check. I whipped it off with the back of my hand. She laughed and she looked happy. Her eyes sparkled. Then pink let go.

"Shall we eat?" I requested.

"Hmhm."

**********************

"How did you get her to hug you?" Butch asked.

"Wha' oh um I gave her, the matching set to that bracelet of P's."

"Oh well sorry I underestimated you, Brick, you got her kissing your feet."

"I wouldn't go that far. It is going a long nice but I don't think she would agree just yet," I stated.

I wondered about something just then. "Where is BC?"

"Uh…" he trailed off.

"BUTCH! Where the hell are you?"

"Oh no speak of the devil," Butch said.

She walked in wearing a black tank top and dark green pants. Her hair was as shaggy as ever and she had the same smug she wore every day. She had on way too much eyeliner and lipstick. She had chains hanging from her belt. She was just like normal Buttercup.

"Hey I have been looking for you all over. I have something to complain about!"

"What is it now shorty?" He sat down and took a drink of soda.

"Aren't you going to get your ass up so I can tell you that I want the maids to do whatever I want and that I want the room I'm in redone. It needs to be black with DARK green curtains! I want the rug in there to be black too! Also there is this noise that is just annoying!"

He turned his head to me, "this is why I am never getting married!"

Butch put his attention back to BC. "Anything else? Do you want me to scratch your back with my own spine or get a rope and wrap it around the sun so the light doesn't get in your eyes?"

"If you could do that it would be great!"

"GET OUT!"

"You are not fixing-"

"Now!"

"Why did I even ask you the only thing you ever do is eat and sleep like a lazy bitch," she said her voice fading off into the distance.

"Ok now that she is gone you have 4 more months you can do it," Butch mentioned.

"Unless I'll have to cancel and let the world blow up."

"She better pull through!"


	11. Lion and Lamb

Chapter 11

**Brick**

"Attention everyone we have a special performance tonight. Please give it up for Pink singing Get the Party Started," the arouser said.

I clapped with everyone else. Pink got up on the stage and took everyone off my hands. She made the crowd stand and move. She was wearing a 'pink' top and black pants. She had on 30 tons of gold and silver. The DJ also did, and he had baggy pants. The man had on a long white T-shirt and he was cranking up a little louder.

Blossom came up to me, "How did you know she was my favorite singer?"

"It wasn't a hard guess."

The lights turned into the rainbow and we went from a black tie to a short skirt and tank top movements. Butch asked BC to dance and Boomer asked Bubbles. The formal left with the wind and everyone got on their bad side. Dirty, nasty, and filthy. It was like a concert in there. I heard yelling and screaming from all over. The guys were getting a girl and going places with them, many places. Some boy did the worm on the floor with this other man.

"Looks like we aren't at a ball anymore."

"I wouldn't say that Cinderella. Where's you glass slipper?" I took her hand in mine.

She blushed as I spun her and she landed in my arms. We didn't do a traditional Cinderella dance but she looked like she was having fun. This is what she had wished for at the last party so I had nothing to do other then fill out her needing. Tend to her wishes and make them come true.

After the song was over I whispered in her ear, "want to go out on the balcony?"

"Sure."

When she got out there she was stunned. The moon was so big. The stars were so bright and there was the sound of the water fall coming from the porch underneath. The lights reflected off the pond and sparkled. The shimmer was beautiful. It was so easy to see the constellations and she swore that there was a heart up there.

When she said she lost her head and almost her mind she told me that I had brought it back to her. I was her will to continue to carry on with her life. She said she almost lost grip but I held her up. Blossom said that I was her shelter. I was someone she could run to. I was someone she could turn to. I was her one strength and all the things I do were true.

Butch was right, she is kissing my feet. She will pull through. Was I too young to live a lie or is that my signature? Do I even feel loneliness or pain? I could see the morning about to break. The sky was changing now.

"Brick, I was wrong about you. You are…my all."

"You seem almost unapproachable. You are gorgeous."

She bit her lip. It was about 4 o'clock and pink was still rocking it out. It looked like these people weren't going to be living anytime soon so might as well make the best of it.

"Have you ever seen a rose before?" I asked.

She had a weird look, "Yeah."

"No not that kind the kind that is more pure and something unimaginable. The one you see in the sky at night when you look out your window and think of the one thing you really truly love. The only thing that makes you want to get up every day and see. It's that one thing you know you have found and you will never let go of," I said.

"I think I just did," Blossom marveled.

Too young to live a lie? Too young to tell her something I didn't mean? Why did I even care I never have before. Just do what you have to do Brick! I thought to myself. Make her fall for it, just do it! I can't waste anymore time. 4 months left dammit. Still there was a part of me that didn't want to do this to her…

***********************

**Blossom **

He makes my heart stop and start again and again. 1 month I have been here and I think I am-no I am not doing what I think I am doing. I will never make another mistake again. I have to do this. I went to level 5 the one place I could never go. I had to scan the computers and stop them before things got out of hand. I need to see what was going on. What is about to happen next. What will they do?

I pushed the button. All the flies opened and I read each of them.

"They are going to kill most of Africa! HOW? Why would they do this?"

"Why would we do what?"

I jumped. "BUTCH!"

"If only hell could see what you are doing right now. Heck if only Brick could!"

"I-I-I-um….Butch could you-"

"Keep this a secret? Not gonna happen baby!"

He took another step closer. He held a remote in his hand. "All I have to do is push this and a red alert will pop up ALL over the city!"

"I like to think of us as friends. Maybe we could spend some time together. You know a little bonding," I begged.

"You are so adorable! You are also sexy but that is beside the point. I told him we should have locked you up behind bars. Bars are a great place trust me you will love it and now I get the pleasure of doing it to you myself."

"Well you see the reason you shouldn't do this is because-I have a great reason for coming in here!"

"You got 12 seconds to explain yourself shorty cause I am hungry and I want chicken."

Really there wasn't a good reason I was in here. Well it was a good reason to me to not to him. I can't just make something up can I? No I couldn't but maybe make a joke like he does.

"Uh well…"

"Yeah this is the wacky nonsense time I have been missing! All you have to do is reak a joke and you'd be good to go."

"Um…what did the parrot say to the Japanese?"

"Sayonara, sayonara, bai – bai!" He tossed me in and slammed the cell up.

Why is it that I always have to get caught? Why am I the big bad target? Why does Butch hate me? I never did anything to him-ok so I did many things but still! It was cold in here! I might freeze to death! My red ribbon will turn blue! Brick will see me like this. Why did they have a home jail and no one in it? Why did they even have one was a better question.

2 hours later...

How long have I been in here? It is dark and gloomy and most of all gross. EW spider!!! There were cobwebs and all other things. They must not mop or sweep in her because it was covered in dust. There was also some kind of red puddle and-no that is blood!!!!

I can't take it anymore!

***********************

"Well, well, well, this is the last place I ever expected to see you. How long you in for, honey?"

"Brick just get me out of here."

"I am getting the idea that you aren't really the good girl I thought you were," he snickered. "Stop playing around Blossom life is what it is and if you think you can chance it think again. When the top player moves in the rest move out."

"So you are just going to leave me in here?" I asked.

"I never said that." He got out a cigar. "I am going to let you go but if I catch you up here again then I'm not. Sweet, I am not going to be mean because we have something but you called for this one. You called for it loud and clear! Remember this one line that I will tell you if I catch you up here again; Oyasuminasai"

"What does that mean?"

"Goodnight. I bet you wouldn't like spending a long hard moon light night in here."

He stopped.

"The thing is you even knew that if someone found you, you would be in here. Unless you aren't smart but you are so I think you know you shouldn't have done this. Thank god I don't have to give you the speech," Brick continued.

"I am sorry Brick."

He got the keys. He set me free with a warning which is all I could ask for. We didn't lose anything and after that I knew that I would disobey him again. I sat in my room reading a book. It was a love story called, 'The Sweetest Gift'.

When it was late I got in the bed and turned out the lights but something scared me.

I felt someone get on the bed but I didn't want to look. It got close to my head and I flinched some. Just because I couldn't stand it anymore I slowly looked. There was a figure with messy hair and a hat. It was Brick.

"GOD you freaked me out."

"I am sorry that my image freaks you out," he joked.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I said lying flat down on my back with half of him on top of me.

"There is a storm and I figured you got a little 'freaked'. You love me right?"

"You are wrong I hate you." I said trying to break free but his grip was too strong.

"Look me in the eyes and say that beautiful," Brick remarked.

"NO!"

"Why not?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because, I refuse to be another girl to fall head over heels for the famous Brick RowdyRuff."

"You didn't look me in the eye and say that, princess," he said.

"Honesty, what fantasy world are you living on?"

"I think the name of it is called 'Sugar.' Now you are scared of the bad weather aren't ya?"

"No but I am glad you came."

"Why are you so glad I came?"

"Because I can't sleep. I was hoping you could sing to me," I told him.

"I am a very bad singer, nothing like Adam Lambert or Kris Allen."

I laughed faintly.

"I could give you a massage," he suggested.

I nodded and took off my shirt. I did have on a bra underneath. He slowly worked his way through my stress and dug down deep to really relieved me.

My tension was all built up and hasn't be released in a long time. He relaxed my body feeling him on my skin. Brick sooth my neck. He kissed it and I loved it. His lips ran up and down my back giving me a sensation I have never felt before in my life.

He undid my bra and I flipped back over in time for him to embrace me with a passionate kiss. The straps fell off my shoulders. I undid his pants and belt. He slid my panties off and got under the covers.

The rain hit the window seal and made patters. The soft sound of it hitting the glass made me feel lifted. His hand went up and down as he kissed me all over.

The pond out back had lily pads with bright pink flowers. Each drop made ripples that went on and on and seemed to never stop. The storm lit up and birds came around. Other animals did too as it was like the formed a circle around that water.

I opened my mouth letting him taste every inch of it. He was pleased. I made a noise out loud.

The covers went around and around on the bed as we came together. A humming bird got nectar from a flower. For once everything seemed to be in its own place as the lion lied down with the lamb.

*********************************************************************

Note sorry if it gets a little rated

(M)

I tried to go around it but it came back and hit me in the face so I went ahead and just made them do it:)

Also sorry that it is a little sort but i wanted to end it there. Thee next chapter will be out soon!!!

DO NOT forget to review

(='.'=)  
(")_(")

Thanks for all of your help everyone and I hope you enjoyed


	12. Brick and Lace

Chapter 12

**Blossom**

I woke up from a bad dream. Well two bad dreams. One was that I got shoved in a cell for like 5 hours and the other was I dreamed that Brick was in my bed and that he was kissing me and I was kissing him back! I must have had too much wine at the party because I know I would never let something like that happen! But when I felt something move on the other side of me I began to think differently. I screamed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! What are you doing in here? How did you get in here and why are you in my bed?" I pulled the sheets over my bare body. I jumped out and didn't judge him quickly enough. He held on to me but I broke free.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you in my bed? Get out,"I demanded.

"Did you drink too much last night because-"

"Yes I am begging to think I did! When did you come in here?"

"Around 10. You asked me to massage your back."

"Why did it take this long for the dang wine to take its toll on me am I for getting anything else? Maybe we had more wine last night-and wait a second I shouldn't even be drinking I never have before and why are you still in here?"

"I thought you were talking to me."

"NO, I am rambling to myself and until I get to a conclusion leave!"

"Hey don't take this out on me I thought you wanted to do it."

"YOU MEAN WE DID IT?" I growled.

"Ok so now that I know that you have no idea what is going on I have another thing I should be doing right now."

"Wait don't you move Brick RowdyRuff!"

"You just told me to leave."

"Why did you think you could even get away with doing something like that? Huh?"

"I said I thought you wanted to do it!" He got up from the bed and put his pants on and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"Do I look like a girl that would want to do it?"

"You did at the time. All I can say at this moment is that I am sorry for misjudging you and it will never happen again."

"Did I enjoy it or not, is my last question."

He huffed under his breath, "So it seemed but as usual I could be wrong."

"Do not give me the tone! If I liked it then-……I liked it!" I sighted.

He had a smile on his face. "I'll give you some time to think about this. Till then please join me in another meeting so I will have something to look at."

I found my panties in a chair and put them on. I got my bra and shirt. Then I went to the bathroom. I carried on the conversation from in there. "All the men in there are-"

"Don't worry I will not let them say or doing anything that doesn't revolve around work," he assured me.

"Ok and thanks for acting so-grown up about this I guess you could say."

"No prob you deserve it."

************************

"So as I was saying---Ms. Utonium we are so glad you are joining us today. I was just telling Brick here about my idea for the AFRICA deal."

I closed my eyes. How did they know about that! I wondered where my seat was. They all had names but none said mine.

"Blossom, you can sit right next to me," Brick told.

When I sat down I saw there was a big screen that Brick controlled. It was like a 120 inch flat screen only you could touch it or use a pointer stick to touch it. Of course the ruler got to sit at the head of the table. Boomer and Butch didn't come to this meeting for some reason but I don't think I'll miss them. 2 Less RowdyRuffs is just fine for me. One thing I still didn't get was why was the room so big if the only thing in there was a long table with 50 chairs and 50 people.

"Ok so if we want to hack into this computer then we need the code. How do we get the code is what we are missing," a man named Chad complained.

"Yes we don't know what it is and we have no way of getting it. This system is far too complicated and advance for us to get into."

"Yes, yes, we are at a end because-"

"Gentle men, gentle men, that is the last thing I want to hear coming out of ya'lls mouth! We have one clue and one clue only," Brick shut them up.

"We do?"

"Yes we do. If you didn't notice we figured out all the other passwords. If we look back over them we find that there is a clue." He turned to the screen. A bunch of words popped up on the it.

"The first one was, 129lakeoow'ak. If you don't know what the means it means Lake Tokyo. Next was blewcomo. Also a lake, a very blue lake. Quacked sounds a lot like quack and lastly yellowsun12," Brick said.

"AND?!?" Somebody asked.

"They all lead and come back to one thing. A duck!" some professor yelled.

They all had a weird and silly look. It was also a 'what'.

"HA! If you think that is it then you are stupid," I brusted out. They all looked. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"You have something to share?"

"Um yes, it isn't a duck. It's a pond called Yellowcone. Every lake you named was either a very popular spot for ducks or yellow. Ouacked is a type of food they feed them there. It is located in a Japan."

Brick began to type in the name Yellowcone. When the access was granted he smirked. "Ralf you are a genius!"

"I'm not the one to-"

"But if it wasn't for you there would be no Blossom."

"Oh I got it sir."

I didn't really understand what they were talking about but the good thing is that I just did something great!

"Ma'am you just did one thing that even Mr. Brick couldn't quite figure out. We welcome you with open arms and gratitude. From now on we hope that you will join us for every meeting!"

They wanted me to come? Was this good or bad? It would be fun to see what goes on in here each day. Maybe it would pass some time. I didn't have much to do anyway. "Sure! I'd love to."

"Here you are just sign this right here and approve that you will agree to do what the master says when the master says it. You are now a part of this process so you now have a responsibility. You must follow his orders in other words."

"I do that anyway!" I said with no questions. I put my name in gold and from then on I had no idea what a big mistake I just made.

*********************

**Brick **

My plan fell together perfectly. She was so overjoyed and excited she didn't read it or anything. She fell for it and I didn't feel bad at all! Good to have my old self back again and now that we have time to discuss the problem last night I can manipulate her into thinking that she really did want to do it. In the next few months things will be perfect. I was so f*cking easy! I can have all the things I want just like normal. Blossom on my bed and a gun in my hand. Now that she has that paper signed she will have to do what I want. The best part is she didn't even really have to sign anything I already had the right of way. This was just so she thought I was letting her make her own decision.

If things get bumpy I can just use her to fix it. She is completely overlooking the things I did to her sister and is jumping head over heels for me. The fact that I can make her believe whatever I say was just what I had planned.

She doesn't know a thing about me and she has forgotten all her tricks. Now if she figures out what is going on she will soon learn that all of those sneaky hidden ideas up her sleve are gone.

There was knock on the door 3 weeks later.

"Come in."

"It's late I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"You can stay in here if you want. We can fall asleep to a movie," I suggested.

"It depends what is it called?"

"Fools Gold."

Blossom got on the bed and got on the left side of me and said, "Sounds cool."

"You know we could also watch 'The Hot Chick'."

"I liked your first suggestion."

I snickered. I got her closer to me and her head rested on my shoulder. Just think months ago I didn't have her on me playing with my long spiky red hair and it was Princess. She made me much more happy than P could ever wish. Blossom's hands were always cold and it made me shiver and then she would kiss where she just touched.

"Ok that's movie is over I say we watch 'She's All That.'

"Isn't that a chick flick," I 'dammed.

"Fine, Spider Man then!"

"How about Transformers; Revenge of the Fallen."

"That hasn't even came to theaters yet!"

"Baby, anything is possible when you're with me," I joked. When she fell into slumber half way through I snuck out of bed without waking her. I tucked her in more. I put a pillow where I was so it would feel like I was still there. WAIT I am caring about her again! Then I just threw it there. "Boomer!"

"What where who? Are we dying someone HELP!"

"God damn it you idiot be quite. I have a problem!"

"Well what is it?"

"Make me stop giving shit about Blossom!"

"She is in your bed I think you should give some-shi-shit about her," he stammered. I don't think he is use to talking like that or standing up to me.

"But I do give some shit about her and I want to stop!"

"Tell me when you see her sleeping there what do you think about? What do you see in her?"

"Um a sleeping body that is sexy and sometimes naked."

"No I think you see something tender and sweet. Something fragile and easily broken. Like a blossom. Maybe that is why she is named that like you! Your name states what you are hard and no easily broken. She is just a flower floating on the river and you are afraid that if you give shit about her she will break!"

"You need a lot of help my brother. Did you know that you need a whole lot of help!"

I should have gone to Butch he knows how to make yourself not give shit about other people he does it every day.

Boomer and I are just different we are not anything alike so I spend most of my time with him. We are both hard headed and Boomer was like the baby and fun to pick on. Like a blossom damn have we taught him a thing? Fragile and easily broken hell to it!

"I need some _Joseph Phelps Insignia_ ($200 dollar Wine)."

As I fixed my glass I saw someone. It was a shadow of a thing I wasn't familiar with. When it turned the corner I ducked. It shot at me. My wine shattered into a million pieces. I ran and hit the red alter button. There was a terminator trust passing in my home and that was unacceptable.

I reached for my gun and loaded it with one hand while the other was hitting the machine and keeping it form crushing me again. My red eyes matched it's and I knew that this was a new model that I was not use to killing in a second. If this was what was about to come in 3 months I'm not sure if it with will possible or impossible.


	13. Queen for his Majesty

Chapter 13

**Brick**

Seas will rise if I give the word. Wash out the streets. I roll the dice and what I say goes. I always feel the fear in my enemy's eyes but not when they are terminators. They only thing I could feel then was defeat. This was never an honest world or a peaceful one.

Bang

A shelf fell to the floor! I was not going to let him destroy my home. I have worked to damn hard and that was something I wasn't going to let happen. I found my extra strength I was holding off on and threw him through the window.

"Yo, what time is? Ass kicking time!" I laughed.

With the red alarm still on I knew that they were doing all they could to be safe. I don't need this attention!

I flew out and kicked the thing. When I saw that part of it shattered I knew that this will not be as hard as I thought it would be.

I spoke to soon it kicked me on the ground. There was nothing to protect me but an old sword that would have to work. I slashed it in 10 spots and down the back. It didn't hurt it much just made him a little slower. He was weak but not enough to take him out.

He moved fast still and there was nothing I could do at the moment. The medal on him was hard and not easy to break with a swap of my hand but I tried it anyway. Nothing!

"BRICK!"

I looked up and Boomer dropped a gun and I caught it. Modal 175 will do the trick. I aimed it at the thing and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

Bam he hit me with his powerful arm.

"Thanks a lot Boomer! You idiot you have to load it. DAMN!"

I'll have to do it the old fashion way.

"UH!" I yelled while slapping it as hard as possible. 15 yards away was all it gave me. The thing hit against a rock hard was though. Small parts of him fell off but still nothing close to being dead.

At least I know I won't be on TV this time.

I got super spend and knocked through the steel wall. When Butch gave me a gun it worked. Finally I can do this my way!

Shot one. Then two. Three, four, five.

"Shit what the hell are you? Blow up already!"

Whap again I had to kick him. This was getting on my nerves now. DIE! Whap, whap, whap. Ok fine you won't to play it that way.

I jumped 30 feet in the air and spun like a tornado going 180 miles. When I got where I wanted and the speed I wanted I hurdled right down for it. Head first it creaked. The arms fell off. It still wasn't enough. The thing still had it's red light on and it still moved.

When it put in a potion where I couldn't move I went crazy.

"You damn thing get off of me"

Right before if got out it's gun I found a hole. I stuck my hand in it and pulled out a wire. It's eyes went blank it froze.

I pushed it off me and grinned. "Nothing is impossible for me."

"Are you ok?" Blossom ran to me.

"Yeah I am fine but I don't think we are," I warned.

"Why?" Boomer asked. Butch followed him.

"Something doesn't feel right," I began, "We might be going under another war. Looks like my mission is 3 months early."

"But Blossom isn't ready!" Boomer shouted.

"What am I not ready for?"

I gave him very evil look. He flinched. "You're not ready for your job."

"Wh-I have a job?"

"He was going to use you to lie and after you signed that paper you agreed to do it not to be in the meeting every day. Your part really was to carry on your sis's job because she is dead. He has been planning this for a while now. After he got you to fall in love with him Brick knew that it would work. When he leaves on his very important mission that now is about to star you will have to take his place and lie about why he isn't here," Butch said.

"Did you leave out anything else?!!!!!!!!!!!?"

Blossom blinked and tried to force it all in. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Her mouth trembled and she looked weakened. The pink in her eyes seemed to turn gray as the hurt washed over. She blanked out. She went pale like a ghost.

"You-you're kidding right?"

"I wish I was-"

"No! You do not wish you were. If you felt bad about it you would have stopped. What do you just have a list of who you want to destroy? Well not anymore! Brick I have dealt with you and I gave you everything."

"I told you I loved you!" I protested. "I told you I loved you and you said nothing back! I showed more affection then you did!"

"And I bet that was exactly what you thought at that second. The only thing you are conserved about is wining! I've seen this half a million times! I think I know what I am talking about!"

"Ooohhhhh." Boomer said, "Break-Up!"

"Even if I did I told you I loved you!"

"But you didn't' mean it and no you are wrong I told you that I loved you 3 times you just didn't give a freaking care!"

I stopped and thought.

"How does it feel to lose for once, Brick?"

She walked off and didn't turn around. I didn't see her the rest of the day.

**Blossom**

Beginning of World War Terminator One was about to start. The first and only war with all terminators and no people. The war that would go on for years unless someone stopped it. The only person that could do that was Brick. The ruler and controller. The one that owned me and the one that turned his back on me.

4 days from now he would be killing more things as usual. Was I going to have no say in this? No I wasn't. This time I was going to fight. Not to kill Brick that wasn't the kind of person I was. I was going to fight the terminators.

Because I haven't done any of this in a while I won't know what to expect or how to react. I lost my belt a long time ago. I haven't seen my yo-yo in two years and I don't even know how to work it anymore anyway. If I was going to survive I would have to learn how to use the one thing Brick and Butch were most familiar with, a gun. I would need to learn how to use all of these things. I wasn't going to learn how to shoot from them.

"Ma'am are you lost. The mall is down the street."

"Listen you idiot I will not waste my time listening to you do shit! Now I want to buy your best shooter now. And if for any reason you don't do what I say-" I showed him my pocket knife. "Now get to it!"

He looked at all of them quickly and didn't want to turn around. I finally got to send fear in someone's vein. I learned that if you are going to fight you have to be hard core. Once he found what I came here for I will have to see how to shoot it and I don't have a practice spot.

Now that I can't become a Power Puff Girl Z anymore I have no power. The only thing I can do is fly. That was one thing the boys didn't know about us. Sure they said we couldn't use any of them but little did they know we didn't have any of them.

"He-here," he shuttered. He handed it to me.

"This the best one you got?"

"Y-yes. Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you if I can also have a modal 662."

"Sure this is-is it. That will be-"

"Here your stupid money now shut up and get you lazy ass back to work. Oh and don't underestimate a girl," I told him.

"Ne-never will I do it again. S-sorry."

I got the strap and put it around my back. I walked around the streets. Until I saw one thing I didn't want to. She was wearing pink. The other had on a blue skirt. The last one was green and she wore a pair of pants.

"Hi Blossy. What in the world are you doing with that gun? Isn't that a little much for you?"

"No it isn't Berserk. Why don't you burn in hell."

"Wow that is cold."

"No it isn't…it's hot until it freezes over," I remarked.

"You know normally I would ask why are you in such a bad mood but then I remembered your sister was dead and I forgave you."

Her wild ribbons flew everywhere. She was pink and evil. Wait a second a pink star will come and-No it can't be can it?

"What do you have to do with the terminator?"

"I have no idea what you mean," she lied.

"You know about the war that is about to happen and you could have easy took your master mind and recreated them so they were bigger and smarter than ever. Pink star."

She frowned and looked more evil than ever. "Your father is dead, your mother is dead, your sister is dead and now you are about to be. Looks like I get to kill the whole 'fam'. See you in battle."

"See you in hell," I smiled.

After she was gone I then knew what had to be done.

"Teach me how to shoot." I went to the military without Butch knowing. I would ask one of his trainees to teach me.

He was a tall black man wearing his uniform. He was captain for that period of time. He was one that knew most of what the green ruff knew. At that time I would ask how to use a tank too. I had changed into an all black outfit. Pants and proper t-shirt. Boots and a hat. No bow! No pink what so ever.

I had sunglasses on too.

"Ma'am do you really-"

"Yes, right now!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "You need to concentrate on your target. Lower your elbow and pull back some. Your body needs to be as still as possible."

I did what he said. I got in position.

"Be prepared for the back fire the force it-"

I shoot it and got a direct hit. The first gun with easy to use. It's size was small so the next on will be bigger and harder to use.

"Ok now next time, wait till I give you a go but other than that you did great! Bring in the next modal."

After I mastered 10 different ones I was told that I could almost master any of them. I asked for another round just so I was sure that I knew all I could. They told me about all the parts. Then we moved on to technical things. How to break a top secret code. I assured them that Brick told me all about that stuff.

I was showed how to use a laser beam and other things such as that. I fired a tank and was showed how to react to a boom if one hit near me. They showed me how to crawl under wires or barb wire.

Also how to climb a wall with suctions cups and how to climb a rock wall. I knew I could just fly over it but what if that gave out? Then I would have no idea what to do. I was told about the red lasers and the spray to make them appear. What was the best way to ignore you hunger too.

I was showed parts of the terminator. Like how did Brick just stick his hand in it and he froze. What wire did he pull and all that. I could then go home and was fully prepared for what was to come.

"Hey where have you-"

BC stopped in mid sentence when she saw me. I was covered in mud head to toe and I still had my pistol on my shoulder and I had extra bullets in a belt fashion around my waist. I just walked by her without a word. Then things got interesting when Brick came in.

"There you-" he was shocked.

"Wow Brick your kingdom is crumbling. Your queen turned into a marine!" Boomer laughed.


	14. I love you I love you Not

Chapter 14

**Blossom**

The day you ask? Not needed to be known. The only thing you should worry about is if it's the day of the battle and it was. No place was safe and no place was trusted. I had a pistol available and that was all I needed. Brick sent us to an underground tunnel while the bombs fell. Where were the terminators? Everywhere there wasn't a place where they weren't. Brick told me that we would stay under here for an hour then that I needed to be ready but I didn't listen to him I already knew. But one thing I never knew was that everything was waiting on a queue. I was impressed Berserk was brilliant and I hated to say that.

I played with an old can while Bubbles and BC just looked at me. I got annoyed and then I said, "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey don't talk to me like that!" BC yelled.

"Blossom when you left were you doing all……that?" Bubbles twisted her hair.

"Yes! Now leave me alone!"

"First the plane ticket and now this! What's next are you going to kill someone!?"

"Buttercup shut up! I am only doing this to protect ya'll if I have to kill someone then I will! We are at war this isn't a day at the park when Mojo Jojo steals a kid's ice cream! Get it together an understand me!"

Brick leaned up against the tunnel. He turned to his brother they were still in shock about me. He shook his head back and forth, "Blossom why do you feel the need to do all of this. I wouldn't let anything happen to you-"

"Brick I am not always going to be with you every second of the day. I am taking the east side and you take your own. I will lead them for you so we have a better chance of winning. You just worry about protecting my friends!"

"You really think you can pull this off with two days of training?"

"Again you think I can't do anything. Like I said don't give shit for me anymore!" I hissed.

"I will not let you die!"

"Well you will let me lie! You will lie to me and pretend that you love me! But I'm not mad at you, Brick, I am more mad at myself for thinking you could love me! Once I'm gone you will never see me again. The bombs have stopped. I will do you right 'sir' and die for the world's peace just promise me that you will never make anyone suffer again and tell them something you don't mean."

I climbed out and was amazed at the damage. There where trees on fire everywhere. Half the trees weren't even there anymore. The grass was black. It was like a pit of ash and soil. The sky was just as black as the ground. I was astounded! I looked around for any survives but none came to sight.

My boots moved as I walked. Tears streamed down my face. Nothing was left. It would have to be redone all over again. Lights will have to guide me home. This war had just begun.

************************

"Ma'am! We are so glad you came. Someone told us that you would be coming! Can you help us please," a old man asked me.

"What is it? How can I help?"

"One of my family members is under that tree." He pointed to a young boy that that seemed to be dying. I rushed over to him and lifted up the tree before they could offer me a rope puller. He smiled to me and hugged me.

"Thank you! I thought I was a goner. My grandpa could never lift that thing up like that."

"Well from the looks of everything ya'll are pretty lucky to even have a maple." I got off my knees and continued to go my way, there would be many more people from where that one came from.

After 3 hours of nothing I got tired. I flew to the ground and decided to walk. My guns shook and bounced back the again and again. I pulled out my water bottle and took a sip. This was mostly a desert now nothing at all for miles.

Day turned into night as I kept on going. I took a bit of a cereal bar. Nothing exciting was happing and I was board. There was nothing to be fought. I sat down by a lake that still had water and willows. I sat back on one. I washed my face off. It felt good. It was cold and relaxing. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Before I knew it I did.

************************

**Brick**

"Just concentrate, Brick! I know you have already had to bust 50 terminators butts, but-"

"How the hell do you want me to concentrate when Blossom is out there getting herself killed because of me?!? Huh you idiot Boomer. She is going to die!"

"Sounds to me like you care about her."

"Yes I care about her ya happy? If she makes one false move then she is dead! What if they all come at her at once?" I wondered out loud.

"Do you love her?" Boomer mumbled.

"Even if I did she doesn't love me so there is no need for the damn question!"

As I looked at the computer lab I heard someone call in from China. Butch got the call. I was at the head of the Sky Ruff. The national CIA where I could keep my eye on everything all at once. Some lady came in that I didn't know an asked me, "Sir what do you want to do about the Iceland problem?"

"I have so many problems on my hands I don't know what to do about what. I have to go and…uh!"

I grabbed my jacket. I headed for the door. "I'll be back."

I slammed it with a very loud thump maybe killing a 'something' will get my mind off of things.

**Blossom**

I was bruised and cut. I was wrapping a bandage around my arm from the terminator I just destroyed. I used up both my guns and they were out of bullets. I reloaded them. My leg were also sore so I needed to find a car to drive. The blood fell over the side and watched as it rolled over to the other side of me. I cut my left pant leg off so it wouldn't rub against it.

It was hard to get up but I managed to. After running across 12 things I was surprised that I wasn't in worse shape. When I saw a car coming down the road I yelled at them. They came to a complete stop. It was a Toyota and it would work for now.

I pulled out my pistol and got in on the other side. The passenger's side. "Get out!"

As fast as possible he did. I put the gear in the right shift. Dust ran behind me as I started out going 60 miles per hour. I gained speed to 80 and set my shooters on the other seat. I had a spare smaller one in my pocket just in case anyway. When something went through my windshield I freaked there where two terminators behind me. I grabbed my gun and stuck my head out the window and fired at it. I wasn't paying much attention to the road but I managed to turn right before I hit the curve.

When it dogged my hit I got mad. I did the same step again and got a hit. Then I went for my other modal and blew them up. I smirked to myself as I looked at the rearview mirror. There was no way they could have lived. To my surprise they did.

I hit them again. Five more at me. The truck wasn't in good shape at this point. When I looked back up at the road I almost gasped when I saw that it ended. I couldn't stop in time and went over the edge.

I landed on top of another car but I still went. The person didn't die because I saw them move.

I propped the pistol out the window and hit again and again. Then I had to keep my eyes on the road because it got slim. Sparks went on both sides as it slowly caved in on me. I was still getting shot at but none of them hit me yet.

When it finally came back to a normally size I had to dodge traffic. I turned as quickly as possible when there was a red light. I hit a car and knocked if off the road. Lucky for me someone did that same thing to them. They slide off the road and into a building. I stopped and threw gun powder as I watched it light on fire. Many people looked as I got out of the car and watched it blow up. When it was done they took pictures of me and cheered. I apologized to the women I hit and crashed her car. She told me it was fine and cheered me on too.

As I got back in someone came up to me and said, "I thank you my lady for saving us here in Southaven and the least I could do is offer you a free car. It's on my life. If it wasn't for you they would still be hurting our town."

"Oh well I couldn't-"

"Please I insist. It would be honor. It is a beautiful car and-"

"If you are going to give me one then make it one that you wouldn't mind being blown up because I have a lot of jobs that are going to requires blowing things up," I winked.

"Well then how about another truck?"

**Butch **

"BC what do you want?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if there was anything we could do."

"And what do you propose you two do?" I added.

"I don't know butt breath I just haven't been in a fight in a while and well you know Bubbles is annoying me to death and stuff and I just want to kick ass!"

I chuckled I don't think she knows a thing about these machines. She thinks that she can just go out and kill them with a single punch of her hand but that's not all that's to it. I even have to say that I have a hard time dealing with them. Then again it is at her own risk. No she would fail. I am surprised myself that Blossom hasn't been reported dead yet. Oh well not much longer I'm sure!

"Well BC you know how it is…life can be a bitch much like yourself!"

"You suck! I would rather be talking to your dorky brother."

"Here's the dorky brother! And well his little poochy poo!"

Bubbles giggled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" BC and I both screamed

"What the heck are you thinking," again we both said.

"Well," Bubbles began, "we have been friends for a while now and we just kind of…clicked!"

"OH MY SHITTY GOD-"

"You're happy for us, Butch?" Boomer was shinning but I broke his shimmer.

"No, this is horrible!"

**Blossom**

When I reached Old Hicky RD I started to look for a restaurant so I could get some food. I haven't eaten in a day and I felt like having a chocolate shake. Just then I got a phone call. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Blossom, oh thank god!"

"Brick? Is that you?"

"Are you ok do you need help where are you I am so happy you are safe!"

I blinked and cleared my throat. "Yes I am fine, no I don't need help, and you don't need to know where in the world I am!"

"I saw you on TV and I wondered if you were ok," he explained.

"I told you I am fine and when did you see me on TV?"

"You were on Fox five o'clock. They said some kind of crap about a building blo-"

"I blew it up Brick don't worry! And thanks for being concerned," I thanked him sweetly. I guess he does still cares about me...some.

I went back over my wound with hydrogen peroxide. I burned a lot but I didn't do anything but flinch. I got out a flashlight and set it on the consol. I also got out a pair of scissors to cut the cloth I was using to cover the rest of my cuts.

"Please baby just let me come get you. I can't sleep knowing you are in danger."

Did he really mean that or is that just another-

"I am doing great. I know you are trying to set things right but it's over Brick you-you never mind goodbye," I hung up on him. I didn't really want to do that but he was giving me no other choice. If you asked me if I loved him I would say no, I don't _anymore_. Few times I've been around that track and I just say that. If he could look all around he would see that I was doing well. He will never find me anyway so I don't have anything to get all worked up about.

"But Blossom-bye…I love you."


	15. From Sea to Shining Sea

Chapter 15

**Brick**

The coldness of the wind blew 4 days later. The air was crisp and clean as I traveled up the mountain. This was because I heard and felt a slight movement up there. It wasn't that of a human or animal. It was much heavier than either of those two things. I shifted my weight and held my revolver tight.

I was sweating but it seemed to me like my sweat should turn into ice. When I huffed out air I could see it. A small ice cave was in sight so I went in to have a look. The blizzard up there was very bad anyway so I needed to get out of it.

When I walked in everything looked blue. There were stalagmites everywhere. I could see myself in them they were so pure. They sparkled as I drew fire to a torch. As I walked further back into the cave I noticed it got warmer. In fact it got so warm I took off my heavy coat and put it on a stone.

As soon as I went down a tunnel like place I knew what is was. It was a pool of hot water. A spring where a gazer would shoot up from. That was what I had felt. It was the pressure of all the water built up. That's as big relief! The smell of it was calming. I put my jacket back on and tried to remember the way out.

I ran across some writing on the wall from 1800's and examined them. They talked about the beauty of this cave and how it made a wonderful home away from the Indians. They had drawing with colorful descriptions. There was one thing that caught my eye. It was an arrow pointing to another tunnel. I decided to follow it.

It got extremely dark as I went on. The torch was diming because of the breeze that was picking up. When I saw I dim light I chocked on my own tongue. It wasn't the bright beautiful light you wanted to see when you got lost and found your way home. No, it was the one that you saw and wished you were home. Dark brown eyes were not the thing you wanted to see in a cold useless place. A big grizzly bear stood 8 ft right in front of me. And I wasn't even prepared.

I loaded my magnum 44 but not in time to see that its power paw had already hit me in the jaw.

**********************

**Blossom **

"Ms. Utonium we will hit shore in 45 minutes."

"Thank you, I know," I breathed.

Fading slowly into a light mist on a small boat out in the middle of the ocean was not safest place to be. Since a few days ago I have been highly aware that I am improving with my skills. I have become one of the best fighters in only a short period of time. Not changing into a new outfit in several days was not my favorite part. Neither was smelling like a sunk.

I owe it all to my teachers and Brick, the one man I couldn't seem to get off my mind. The one man I couldn't seem to get over. The one man that has ever used me ever before. I'm wiser now and I will never make that mistake again. But he is under my skin suffocating me.

At this point in my life I had nothing left to lose so I was no longer worried about anything. My biggest fear was coming back to Brick and falling on my knees because I messed up. But no I know I wasn't going to let that happen.

As I reached the bow I over looked the water. It was rushing towards making waves. The mast was strong something I wanting to be like. Killing 50 terminators was nothing compared to 250 like Brick. If I wanted to be that way I would have to go looking for them instead of just running into them. That was what I was doing right now. I was hunting them down.

Because I was captain I called the shots. I told someone what to do this time. I was their leader their female leader. I was the first female to do this in many years. As soon as the RowdyRuff Boys became ruler they stopped having women do this stuff.

"SHARK!"

I heard somebody scream this. When I came to the deck I saw it. It's top fin was sticking out of the water, but I didn't look like just any shark. It didn't seem right.

"That's not a shark," I examined. "That a…sharkinator!"

"A what ma'am?" one of the crew man asked.

"A TERMINATOR YOU IDIOT! A terminator that lives in the water. I heard about them from Jack one of my early teachers!"

"OH, well now that you told me help me!"

"Get my M249 now!" I yelled.

He ran to the bottom of the boat, in the storage room where I kept all of them. He threw it to me from the other side. I loaded it with bullets. The thing was close. Dangerously close now! Time wasn't on my side because I was racing it. I pointed at him and pulled back the trigger.

It grabbed my ankle and I crashed hard on the ground. I kicked him back as hard as possible and he fell back into the water with a great splash. The water was black and I landed on me. There was oil and it was slick.

I tried to get back up but I slipped. Then I realized that because it was so slippery it would be harder for him to get back on the boat. Then I called back, "Get me more oil staff!"They gave me more and I poured it all over the rudder head (tiller). It worked long enough for me to get my feet off the floor but then it broke through and I had a straight look of the ocean.

I reached for my gun and hit him 5 times in a row. My right boot came off when he had my foot. I screamed as he crushed it like a bug. Then I pushed him back. Damn you stupid thing. I looked over my right shoulder and saw an axe. A big one at that. When I lifted it up I knew that it was heavy. Felt like 110 pounds!

With all my strength behind it I forced it to go through its back and body. I slashed it four times and finally it let go of me. Just like every time its red dark eyes went blank as it fell over the side. I watched as it floated away, far away and then I was satisfied.

The same man helped me up and sat me on a bench.

"Are you ok Ms. Utonium?"

"Yes I am fine thanks. I just need another band aid."

I hopped my way down to our only bathroom. Behind the median cabinet was just what I was looking for. In the same spot where the other terminator got me, where my pants leg was cut off. Having a one cut over another was bad enough but this time it was crushed and badly damaged.

I looked in the mirror at who I had become. Dirt, dust, scares, blood, and a smug told me that I was a fighter. Someone I never thought I would be. My life had made me a natural leader I was born like that but this…wasn't what I was born to be. Or so I didn't think at the time. Now I see that what I was natural at was protecting people. Saving them and hearing there calls was what I was natural at. This was what I was natural at what I am doing right now.

After I was done I walked back up the steps but something made me fall back down them. I landed on my hurt spot. The boat bounced back and forth on its axis. I tumbled all the way back down. Then I caught myself and traveled back up.

"What was that?" Someone asked me.

"It is back," I said in a clam but dead serious tone. "Load my M249 now. We are dealing with a sharkinator."

So he did.

BANG

The front bow was busted. If we let him get further we would all sink. It shot at the masthead to try and tip us over. I ran over to it and knocked it away from it. When I aimed I admittedly made a shoot. His head went back. I did it again then flipped back before he pounded me. With my hand I pouched it.

I ran back away to get my 284 modal in hopes that it would bow him up. Shot one. I hit him and flames went around. The fire shouldn't do much if it stays in one spot but it didn't. I hit him again but he was still moving.

Again I kicked it then shot right at its back. The way thing were going this was going to be the hardest one yet. I thought up a quick plan and got full speed to run to the crew I didn't have much time to explain. The thing hit down a main part of the boat so before I could reach them I had to hold on for life.

CRASH

"You," I started, "get the fuel."

I searched me pockets for a lighter. Sparks came from behind me. I just got my pistol and shot at him 7 times. All I found in there was a cigarette. As I looked at it I thought about Brick and how he made me what I was. I didn't have time to think though. The man brought up a barrel of fuel. I was stilling holding on because I couldn't catch my balance. It was hard for everyone else to even with an ok foot.

I dumped all of it out and they gave me the 'are you crazy look.' The sharkinator was still busy destroying the boat. I gave all of this one last look before I screeched, "Everyone over board!" I saw them all jump and I slowly walked for it.

Then the puddle of gas had my reflection in it as I made a wicked smile. It didn't move as I fired at it knowing that is would blow up. I as the others jumped off and landed in the water. Flaming boards soared to the sky as a giant wave pushed formed. I swam under as far as I could before I knew it was safe to come out.

I gasped for air. They all stared at me. "You just sunk my ship!"

"Hey I just saved your life!" I reminded.

"Oh yeah you did that too but still! I guess I should thank you and everything but you just-"

"I know what I just did. We are 10 minutes from land get to swimming!"

"Easy for you to say you don't have a sunken-"

"SHUT UP!"

"I think she did a great job!"

"Yeah, me too!" they all sang.

We reached the island by night fall. I got wood for our fire to keep warm.

**********************

**Brick **

I was bleeding badly. The bear was so strong but I killed it. After that I ran into a terminator and it took all that was left of me. When I reached the CIA I found every last drop of me to open the door to where my brothers where.

"Wow you look horrible! What the hell happened?"

"Thanks great to see you too," I remarked to Butch.

"No really what happened I am very concerned."

"Well because I have nothing else to do I'll tell ya. I got beat up by a damn grizzly bear!"

He laughed loudly. "You can fight 5 'inators at once but not a bear! Ha that is gold baby!"

"I didn't have anything to fight it with but my hands!"

"Yeah your BEAR hands!" He joked and laughed some more. He was always very pleased about his jokes. Sometimes he would call himself the comedy wizard.

I propped my feet up on the desk. I got out a cigar and light it. Them I searched the computer for more problem with the world. Then only on that I cared about was the one in Africa. Now that I found out Blossom didn't want me deleting most of the population I stopped.

My heart stopped beating when I heard, "The boat that Blossom was on blew up."

I froze and dropped my cigar. "WHAT?!?"

"Yeah I just got the news," Butch responded.

"Uh what-hu-now-"

"Hey hold up lover boy she is fine. She just called and told me that she wanted you to come get her. She is on an island right off Hawaii and needs you-and you know I hate it when you walk out on me like that!"

"I have to go get Blossom! I'll be back."

"Yeah you always are and if for some reason you don't this time can I have your spot in the meetings?"

"Hell to ya!"

"You need a new catchphrase! Wow he really loves that girl. Weird I never thought I'd see the damn day when he falls in love. Really because I never wanted to see the damn day when he lost him mind! I must say she is one fine girl. If she can stay alive this long then-she is one fine girl. And I a mumbling to myself…I need help!"


	16. Voice within

Chapter 16

**Brick**

I reached Blossom and took her crew aboard my ship. She looked confused and out of place. She also looked strong and independent. The way her eyes were strong made me feel different she was no longer the innocent girl I was use too. Her arms were strained and cut badly. She reminded me of myself and the way I was. She was smoking and drinking and never seemed to show any feelings.

The bow I was so use to was a dark green hat. Her hair was still in a ponytail but she was so hard. She was a fighter and I wasn't so sure I wanted her to be. I have to confess that when she called for me I thought it was a call for help. It wasn't even close to that it was a call for a boat so she could continue her own mission.

If I had the choice I would make her stay with me. I would make her stay in our home in our bed but that wasn't where she wanted to be. I can't control her like I want to. I wouldn't do that to her I cared too much for her. The only way she would be happy was if I just let her go. There was something in her mind telling her to stay. It had been telling her that for a very long time now. Just be with me and go back to Townsville.

I couldn't stand it this way and I wasn't going to let her die but I didn't have much of a choice anymore. Having control over everything was great but if I didn't have it over her there was no point in it at all. There was no point to even go on if I didn't have her. I am losing my sight and my mind.

I never thought that I would ever feel this way for anyone until now. The way she was so bold was outstanding. How much can one girl change? I liked to think that under all the mud was the old her. That is was just a faze but at that moment I knew she was a permanent warrior. A permanent leader.

Maybe she was more of the ruler of me than I was her. No longer did she have those soft pink baby eyes now they had much more in them than that. I was one thing I would miss dearly and always hold on to. She had a flash now that would send fear in anyone that dared to mess with her. She went from an angle to a fighting devil. She had a passion for this now. Her gloves where half gone and her pants where torn. I could only imagine all the things she went through and all the misery. The dark light she had falling into but I could tell that she didn't mind and that she was use to it! How could she be use to it?

The way she didn't mind things was amazing. I remember when she would scream when she saw a bug and now she would eat it if she had to. Hardcore was the last thing I wanted to happen to her but it was he own path to choose.

"It's a beautiful sunrise."

"Yeah it is," Blossom proclaimed.

"Do you want to go home with me? We can stop this here and let Butch can take care of everything," I advised.

She smirked.

When did she start smirking? That's what I do, I thought.

"Brick, I like doing this. I don't mind really I find it exciting." She put her hand over the side. I saw that her arm was bleeding badly.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Oh you are looking at my scares. No hurt is just a feeling and feelings can be blocked."

Ok what the hell have these idiot been teaching her?!? When did she start not caring? She has always cared about everything. Now it's like she is-not even the same person! Looking back on it she has teased about things. Maybe this was a joke!

"Blossom I am crying now! Come home I want you to be safe please just come back with me please baby just come back."

"What if I don't want to go back? What if I like things like this? Brick you are a selfish guy that wants everything in the hell of a world you can't have! Just get the hell over it and stop pretending like you give a shit! We are not going to go back to the way we use to be even after the war! Get over it and stop killing me inside. You have done enough damage to me anyway that I will never be able to get over!!!"

That water in her eyes made me realize something. She was still Blossom but she was just hiding from all of it. She is avoiding her feelings and trying to push me away. This was just a thing she did to get it off her mind.

"You would never believe me if I told you the truth would you?" I asked her.

"Trust is for fools."

"Trust is what fools do when they are in love with the other person that doesn't love them back. They trust them. They trust that they will come back to them. They have trust in all the things they do."

She turned around.

"I do not believe that you mean that!"

"Then trust it. Just trust it this once." I grabbed her hands and made her face me. She looked down but I brought her head back up. I kept my finger under her chin until our eyes met. I made sure that they locked and stayed that way. Just then someone called her name.

"Ms. Blossom we need you to approve this."

"Coming!" she responded.

Damn! You stupid idiot just when we were getting somewhere. Shit well I guess this is over and I'll just have to leave with it like she said, I thought. I walked back to my courters and looked over the map. She would depart in California on the gulf. I would make my way back to Townsville to my head of everything. Then CIA would take care of the rest of it for me for a while I'll pack up for another mission.

Butch would take my papers and send them to Africa. Since the bombs they have had many problems. Half the world was gone now anyway there was no reason to kill any of them. I know how she felt now. At that moment when she had the idea I didn't love her anymore. Now that I don't have her, I know that I really do love her.

If she was just going to leave me I wish she would do the god damn thing already. I dropped her off and we said our good byes. If I would have known I wouldn't see her again for as long as I did I would have done more than just say, "So long."

"Bye Brick I will keep you in my prayers each night, until we meet again."

"See ya, honey."

Her hair bounced in the gentle wind. The ocean looked brilliant the way the sun reflected on it. I watched her as she walked away with her crew. She turned around and waved to me. I faked a smile and waved back.

**1 year and a few months later…. **

"Where the hell is the damn shit?"

"I don't know Mr. Brick sir I am so sorry!" the lady pleaded. She bend to her knees in front of me.

"Go to hell and get out of my sight now!"

She left without a word what so ever. She slowly closed the doors. I slammed the papers of the floor.

"God dammit! Where is Boomer?"

"He will be here any minute sir. I promise he said he was on his way, don't get rid of me too."

I sat back down and told someone to pick up all the things I just dropped. I have been like this for a long time. I was never in a good mood, people were coming and going, and I never got any sleep. The terminators never slept so I didn't either. The sun hasn't risen in the right way since I lost 'her'. I can't control myself and all of me was darker. My mind was never in the damn right place and no matter what happen I never cried, I refused to back down.

I felt so let down and used up for once. I had this feeling that I was dirty and pissed off. I was F*cked up. My head started a riot. My life was cut up into pieces. Suffocation and no breathing, I don't give hell if I cut my arm and die. There was no wrong or right anymore. The only thing keeping me from suicide was if I died there would be no more anything. The world would fall apart without me here stopping the terminators. But I was still contemplating it.

I still feel her presents each night and see her at times. She was leading a very big group through Japan and wasn't to return for another 3 years.

**Blossom **

"Get down!" I yelled when there was an attack. I propped my gun up over the mud and shot at anything I could. Six of my men had died and I wasn't there to help them. They were just not in their place and they didn't fight.

When I did have a good fight someone's voice would always lingers me. It told me to go back home but I never listened. It still held on to me though. So is said that I was so tired of being here. That this was just something to cover up my hurt and my childish fears. It will not leave me alone. I was sick of this and I never found out who it was saying these things until today.

*********************

"So you are the world famous troop leader Blossom Utonium first female in 5 years huh? Well if you take this challenge you know there is no turning back right?"

"Yes I know this and yes I will do it. I have all the strength and talent to become a sniper. I promised myself that I would be the one to kill Berserk after all the things she did to me."

"Yes well I know you can do this easy but don't you want to go back home. You have been screaming and bleeding for almost two years now."

"You still don't hear me do you? I want to do this!!"

I was tormented daily and dying a little more each day. I was falling forever and going to a place where I would never come out of. Going under was my new job now and I could take every bit of it knowing what the prize would be.

"You need to see someone that is calling for you. He needs you now but he would never say it to you. He has too much power to beg for you to go home. Plus he loves you too much to make you."

All the things he said was running through my head. This was not real was it. I closed my eyes tight and set back in my chair. My heart pounded and I was all mixed up. I had this thing in my throat keeping me from breathing. This was death to hear and you could hear it. He was looking at me but I couldn't see anything. My wounds will not heal now.

That voice in my head for all this time was him. It was Brick! It was him how? I was now asking for help and forgiveness. I wanted to be free but I had a duty first. I had to sever my part and do what I knew was needed to be done. I got up and left without any more than a good bye. This was enough if I was going to do anything from now on it would be my way and only mine. There plans took up to much time. Now I know I have crossed the line. I found out where Berserk lived in a minute.

I bought ever weapon know to man. She was not going to get me.

I got out a quarter and put it in a pay phone. The lights from the airfield shined in my eyes and I blinked. I watched as one took off the one I needed to be on just then.

"Hello?"

"BRICK?!? Is that you I have to tell you something every important-"

"No this is his secretary Linda can I help you. Leave him a message…who is this?"

"Blossom." I hung up that was all she needed to know. Well he went and got the secretary he was complaining about. He must be in good hands. I hope he calls me but my cell phone was with Dan. I would have to get it from him before I went to kill the 'Pink Star'. She had no way to stop me anymore this was the end. I was going to make up history tomorrow.


	17. Against Time

Chapter 17

**Brick**

"What is the point in shitting the damn place? Hell will do that itself and just let it burn to the bloody damned ground where it needs to be!" I raved.

"But sir we really need you to-"

"To what, do more stupid shit for the world so it doesn't come crumbling down? Hell with all of ya, get out of my sight now you fools"

So if I help them then what do I do about the-god dammit! I thought. Butch came in the room with news. I sat there waiting for him to say something. I crossed my legs then put them up on the table. He told me that I would need to stay relaxed about what he was about to say. I nodded in response. Then he first handed me a piece of paper. I read it and shot him a glance.

"Blossom called but she didn't say much of anything. It was just that she said that it was important."

That was a copy of all the callings. I scanned over them and saw that she called late…very late midnight. She had called from a pay phone so I had no way of contacting her. Unless she still had that cell phone of hers but I erased her number from my calling list months ago.

There were only so many things I could do. I would have to find her but that would take a lot of tracking…and knowing her. There are only so many things she would be doing at this point. The last place they saw her was at the gun shop. She was buying way to many of them for her to be doing anything other than Berserk!

"Get my helicopter. I need to be there by 2:00 or there could be a very bad consequence. That would be going approximately 120 miles per hour so get your lazy asses on it!" Normally I would fly but I needed all my strength. I got on the plane a little later than I had imaged. I had some trouble on my way.

**20 minutes earlier **

"Brick are you sure you want to do this? I mean we are a little tried up in work and plus you should be half way around the world at this point so-"

"So hell to you asshole!" I raged at my own brother Boomer.

"Ok so I can see you are not in a good mood."

"Here is your coat, sir, and the wine you asked for."

I snatched it from her and sent her own her way. I took at drink and looked back at Boomer with a odd smile. He looked scared almost.

"No I am in a great mood. I know where Blossom Utonium is! So stop sucking up my world because you are doing a great job and at this point I just fired you."

"You can't fire your brother."

"I just did now will you please get out of my way honey," I teased. With a move of my hand he did but then my other brother came into the picture. I huffed out loud with a cigarette coming into my mouth. I fixed my vest and tie. "Now what do you want?"

"Just a moment of your precious time honey," he copied.

"I never like it when things start out like this!"

"Oh well get over it. We have a big problem," Butch started.

"Shit I need to be-"

"You need to be helping me right now so get your valuable ass moving!"

I rubbed my head. I didn't have my hat on today. Then I agreed to whatever he wanted me to do. When I found out what it was I wished I hadn't. There was a mob of people standing outside with signs. They were screaming and yelling my name. Ok this was like hell but I will have to deal with it like normal, but I will have to do it in a hurry.

They all pointed at me and said, "look it's him!" They then cheered.

I took a step up and waited for them to all hush but none of them did. I adjusted the microphone I put my lips up to it. "SHUT UP!"

So they all did.

"Now because I don't have time to deal with all of this just tell me the shitting problem so I can get on with my life."

I couldn't understand a word any of them were saying. It was like a big mess of jumbled up letters. I took and another puff of my cigarette. "Ok ok so whatever it is I will put my people on it."

"NO we are sick of waiting. Help us now we are all dying and you are doing nothing about it!" A young girl in her early 20's said.

"Trust me sweetheart I am about to be helping you. Unless I can't get on the damn helicopter so please I will have to be leaving you. Good day to you all."

"You can't just leave us like this!" the same girl moaned.

I smirked and reached into my pocket. I found what I was looking for. It was a lot of it. I tossed back some money to the crowd. It was about 2000 dollar I would have to guess. "There all of you go. I am departing now."

**Back to present. **

I took a seat. I got all my equipment on and set it for go. The tracking device was on and I looked over everything just to make sure. I slowly and carefully got into the sky with ease. The flight would be calming but when I got there, there would be nothing calming about it at all. I got higher and higher until I was far away from the ground.

**********************

**Blossom**

I waited in the front yard on the right queue. I needed everything to be perfect. If I made on slutty mistake all of this would be ruined for good. There would be no way of doing it again. I had to be on my toes at all times. First thing I had to make sure that she was as alone as possible. It would be hard enough fighting her with no one. I can't take anything for garnet either. She was sly and she has been doing this for a lot longer than I have. She has been training for many, many, many years. She has also been planning this ever since the RowdyRuff Boys.

I even wondered at this point if this was going to be doable or not. Have you ever felt like you were so small and everything else was so big? That was how I felt at this point. My body would not relax or rest. I haven't gotten any sleep and I was hardly awake. I didn't feel sleepy but really I was. I was weak very weak.

The bush moved slightly when wind hit it. I flinched thinking it was someone. All around me was a mistake all of it was mocking me and telling me to leave now but I was too far into the ditch. I had dug to deep to turn back now. My best weapon was my shovel.

There was another whisper in my head but instate of saying go home it told me to give it my all and to not die. Brick was coming I could feel him. He has been hiding for all this time or was it really me? Maybe I have been avoiding my feelings because I thought it was impossible. I have loved him all along and now was my time to show it. I saw her in the window moving around. She was with one of her scammers. She had been on the top of this hill thinking no one could ever find her until now. She didn't know how good of a tracker I was until now. I bit my lip. This was it this was my time.

No now it was her time. Her time was really up. I was going to face her and she was going to face me. I didn't know what to aspect but anything other then what happen. I felt someone touch my should. It was Brick I spun around giggling. My eyes shot open it wasn't him.

"What do you think you are doing little lady?"

A huge man stood right in front of me. I froze like an ice pop. He grabbed my arm hard and tossed me over his back. I tried to stand up but it was no use. He took me and threw me in a cell. It was worse then the RRB's.

There were footsteps coming from the hall. "Well hello there. I thought I might find you in here," A familiar voice cried.

"Hi Brat and Brute." I lifted my head up some.

"So great to see you. Long time no see. You know we have been working on this project and we have all been a little tied and worked up. So anything new happen'n?"

"F*ck you!"

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, you really need to watch your language!"

Another person came into the room. Of course it was no other than the 'pink star'. She was wearing a pink skirt and top. She had a gun and knife on her back just waiting to stab someone.

"Blossy I heard what you said and I didn't think it was very lady like either. So for punishment I am going to have to kill you! Isn't that great? You get to be with your family!!!! Perfect solution huh? The ceremony will start tonight 12 o'clock. Don't be late you wouldn't want to miss your own funeral," she laughed.

"I won't miss it for anything."

"Well I have to say you are so good at what you do-oh did! You have done all this and you got so far but now I am sorry to say it's over. BUT think back you have accomplished so much. You have my army done for. See you could do all that but you couldn't save your family or your only sister. Wow I find that amazing but I guess that is what happens when you don't try and you hid for many years! OH WELL what to do then?"

My hair was wild looking and I was furious. My eyes were black and red and my heart was thumping harshly fast. I had a dangerous thing going on about me. Berserk took one step back.

"You are-hell. Just go there and burn your soul needs you burn and every part of your flesh will turn to ash as you slowly melt away screaming with pain that is so unbelievably excruciating you will want to die on the spot! And I will bring this upon you!"

She was astonished and in shock and even frightened at what I had just told her. She left with nothing other than a flow of her skirt. I was trapped and there was nothing that could be done. I did not want this to happen. This wasn't what I had planned to happen. This wasn't on the scale this was life. This was something going wrong but I had to over look it. I had to get out some how. There was no way though that this would be easy.

I didn't have anything to do it with either. I was at rock bottom but I didn't want to admit it. I was done and this was my last day. Tonight it would be over but yet it was only the beginning. My life was nothing more than wars for the past two years. That was it and now it was over. I did what I said I would do die for the world. I served it well and did what was right now it was my time to go.

*******************

Ok so we are almost at the end here.

You have to review or I will not finish because I am only doing this for my viewers and reviewers.

So take a moment and write what you think, good or bad!

I want to improve so tell me:)

Thanks love PinkSparks


	18. Immortal

Chapter 18

**Blossom**

How is it that I end up like this just hours away from my death? I should not fear anymore and I will not. Because of my faithful and loving teachers I am stronger than ever before. Just 'cause I was up didn't mean I had to give up. I would never back down to the face of evil but I will never make a mistake like this one again.

Bubbles and BC are always with me and they count on me and I cannot let them down. For it has almost been two years since I have seen them I still think of them as my best friends. We have always stuck up for one another. I miss them dearly and still have a bond with them. So what if things are a little difficult right now that doesn't change who I really am a PowerPuff Girl Z. That is who I will always be no matter what.

I looked at the steel bars in front of me. I thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that the only way to get out was for someone to let me out. There was a guard standing at the end of the room. He had the keys! But how am I going to pull this off?

I smiled, "Um hello there!"

He turned to me with an odd expression. "You talking to me?" He was tall. The man had dark brown hair and he was about 19 or so. He was wearing a suit that had PowerPunk Girls on it. The colors were blue, pink and green. His hat was like the army's just that same color. I had to say he was pretty big. Almost Arnold Schwarzenegger size!

"Why yes I am big boy."

He flushed and I giggled. This might just work out perfectly, I thought.

"Ha you must be referring to my muscles huh?"

I bit my lower lip and responded, "Yes I am, is there any way I can maybe…feel them. I am a sucker for a nice arm."

He chuckled. "Sure of course you can. You know you are very pretty. You want to go out some time honey?"

"Oh my, oh my you are so…ssttrrooooong! And yes of course I would love to go out with you ha ha but first there is one little thing I want you to do for me."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

I punched him in the stomach hard and underneath his manhood. He fell to the floor and I grabbed the keys. I put the key in the lock and got free. Then I leaned down next to him, "Drop dead _honey." _Then I slightly kissed his cheek and ran out. I got as close to the walls as possible and edged my way down.

Somebody came around the corner and I ducked as fast as I could. Luckily they did not see me at all. When no one was in sight I got more speed. I didn't know where I was really going but I just went. I stopped at a door that said 'do not enter'. Yes of course I did. I opened it up and I saw 15 secret guns. Some were bigger than me. I picked one and loaded it. I was not familiar with this one but if I had to guess I would say it was an m001923 one that has not be released yet. I had always wanted to get my hands on one of these babies! The bullets themselves were big.

Swiftly I kept going. There were stairs that I decided to go up. I was as sneaky and gentle as I could be but they were banging loudly so there wasn't much I could do. Then there was another door that I opened. Inside was nothing more then guards that I didn't want. I closed it.

The next thing I had to do was shoot someone. I slid him in a closet where no one would find him any time soon. To my surprise the gun wasn't that loud at all. No one could have heard that unless they were right behind me. Then I saw there was a man right behind me. I did the same to him as the other. When I finally reached it I was so glad. It read 'PPG Berserk'. I busted it open and was ready for whatever was to come. There was no one in there. I scanned the room over to make sure. This was a great opportunity to look at her ideas.

I shut the door and locked it. I sat down at her desk and looked at all the papers. Nothing really it must all be in her computer. I turned it on but it needed a password. I thought about what Brick had said and figured it out in no time. I checked out all the files and found out her horrible plan for the world.

Paranoid. I faced the door. Berserk was right there. I should have guessed that she had the key to her very on room. Wickedly she grinned. "You are one impressive girl aren't you Blossom? I guess I should have knew this. I don't know why I did not see this coming."

"You really want to turn the world into a terminator friendly environment? Then maybe just maybe as soon as you get sick of people you kill them? I have to say you are on twisted human being!"

"I am not a human being Blossy."

I was confused at this point. What did she mean by that?

"I am almost like an alien. Remember the whole 'Pink Star' deal? Well I am from there that is not really me sweetie. I am over a million years old."

I blinked, "what?"

"Yes if you like I can show you a video." She faced a monitor. With the remote she pressed play. A slid show of pictures came on. She explained things to me. "This is my planet." It was a pink ball of burning gas. Just like a star. "A closer look will show you that people or aliens as you might call it can live here." There were houses, streets, pink and purple cars, sidewalks, skyscrapers, buildings and trees. The only things different was that it was all pink and there was no water. "We do not have to drink and even if we did it would be too hot it would surely evaporate. Our air is not like here. If you went there you will find that there is no oxygen only gas."

She clicked to the next picture. It was a picture of people. They looked just like us. They had our same style and clothes and hairdos. They had strollers for the baby and bottles. I asked, "Well, how did you adjust to live down here on earth?"

"We can go anywhere we want and that is what I am going to do with ya'll. It isn't a bad thing it is a great thing. You can live with the terminators in peace. Well kind of."

"I didn't see any terminators on your planet."

"Oh no of course not they are too destructive. We are going to turn earth into a bomb and gun making place. Where we can come and learn how to blow things up! It will be like a war everywhere!"

"And how the hell is this good?" I frowned.

"It isn't for you but it is for us! And if you are wondering how we are going to do it I have a video for that too."

"I wasn't wondering that at all" I hissed. She started it anyway despite what I had just said. I came out with the opening that the terminators are going to become more advanced. They will be more _destructive _and less kind. They will destroy whatever they see too make us come into a war. Blaming each other for what has happened.

I was shocked and couldn't believe what she wanted to happen it was horrible. Berserk was going to make us all mad. We would be like cavemen again. Our children and grand children will have to suffer through this with nothing more than a sip of water and cracker a day. All the time it would be the same. Every day you would wake up and nothing would have changed other then, that someone you loved died. They wouldn't know any different though they wouldn't know what their life could have been like instead they just accept the horrible truth. Those kids would just have to deal with it.

This was scary and she would make it happen. Sooner or later she would even bring her atmosphere to us and we would all die as soon as she got sick of us! If we got out of line she would blow up the earth and move on to another that would be better.

After all the people she has killed with her 8812 modal bombs she still has a lot more to go. When this was all over there would be hell. The heaven would be the only thing we could pray was real. Every time you awoke you would wish that your life was nothing more than a nightmare that never ended.

Berserk was proud of this monster idea that was going to be set to action as soon as my death was done. She would get back to her life from the 'Pink Star'. We would be left at a horrific faith. I have always worried about no hope and all of it dying. I have mentioned this many times. I now know that there is no more hope. Not even a little bit just all of it was gone.

I looked at her clock it said 5:00. She was going to send me back to my jail but to what I never would have imagined she didn't.

"I am not sending you back there. Instead I am going to make you a wonderful offer that you cannot pass up."

"What is it?"

"I am giving you the chance to join me and give up your stupid good ways. Together Blossom we could rule the universe. All of it, just all of it, Blossom. We can do whatever we want. We could be more powerful then Brick RowdyRuff and smash all of his work to the ground. He may have beaten the terminators but not the new ones. There is no way he could out smart me this time."

I couldn't believe what she was trying to say. She thought that I would agree to that. There was no way I would ever turn my back on good to be evil. "NO!"

"Blossom all of it would be ours. I'll give you some time to think about it. When you come up with your final decision let me know."

She left and I threw my head on the table. I cried and was stunned. My head was spinning and it was like hell. It took a ride without me. It left me all alone there with nothing. I was sick of being like this. I was sick of being sad and not knowing what I was feeling half the time. I was tired of it all the time and I was just always sleepy.

I started thinking out loud. "WHY?!? My baby isn't here because I was a jerk and didn't love him or trust him. Why am I like this? How the hell did this happen to me? I need to know would I be lying if I said I could go on without him?"

All of this wasn't my fault but it felt like it was. Darkness was around me and I didn't even know what I meant when I said, "I hate myself!"

I just got the idea in my head to take her deal and I didn't know where any of it was coming from. What was taking over me? I can't light myself up inside and I don't know how to get out of this. I want to let it go and maybe dying was a good thing.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing or a curse of the devil but I was a wondrous thing to just get rid of all the wrong things you did in your life. I felt more in reaching distance with Brick anyway and that was all I wanted was to be near him and that is one place where I could do that. But it seems I can't die.


	19. Forever Evil

Chapter 19

**Berserk **

I glanced at a picture of Brick I had in my desk. I sat it out and couldn't take my eyes off of it. I told Blossom that I wanted to destroy him and take all of it for myself but that was really to cover up my…_love_-for him. I have missed him so much that I can't bear it much longer. I can still remember his smirk and his lips on mine.

I trembled thinking of the soft touch of his skin on mine. The sweet smell of him on my neck and bare back. It has just been far too long now. Brat and Brute know how I still feel but no one else does not even him. One thing I do know is that Blossom loves him now but she will soon be gone so he has no choice but to love me.

That stupid bitch has had him for too long but she left him and he still can't help but care for her. Brick will soon do the same for me and with his knowledge of ruling we can be great. There is no way Blossom would ever agree to my suggestion because she is too much of a goody-goody.

I have given her long enough to decide. I will let her met the knife with pleasure. She will be f*cked up so I better be hard. The guards will hold her down with all there might there is no way she can get away with my plan. I went into the room and found her teared up. She was still and had no reaction.

"Have you come to a conclusion yet? Even if you haven't tell me now, sweetie, we only have so much time and-"

"Yes!" Blossom hollered.

"Yes you have come to a conclusion? Good tell me-"

"No, yes I will join you. I will help you with your plan so we can take over together."

I blinked. What the hell did she just say? Did she really agree or was it just a figment of my imagination? Okay well this sucks. I will have to let her come on the first mission and make sure she dies.

"You will, well, well someone finally came to their senesces. It shall take place at-"

"I know what time it will take place but I have to say that this will be new for me so I don't really know how to react."

"Don't worry I will lead you through it step by step. Now the time is 9:00 we can leave right at 12:00 and get there at the perfect hour. The first thing I would want you to do is get some sleep. I will awake you at 11:45 you won't, want to miss a thing!"

I stepped out and lead her to a bedroom where she could rest. She shut up and I called in for Brute. She was at the spa but I told her that it was need. She must get down here now because it is urgent. I hung up the phone. I saw her a few minutes later.

Brute crossed her arms and stared at me. "What do you want? I was in the middle of getting my feet rubbed."

"Little pink agreed. I was not wanting this to happen. We will need to make sure that this mission is her last and that she dies right on the spot."

"If you didn't want her to come with us then why did you offer?"

"I never thought that she would say yes."

"Well why not just kill her now? Death is death why does it matter if it is a few days apart? She wouldn't know the difference in hell! Do it in her sleep!!!!"

"She may not know the difference but I do and plus I could use her smart ass for a little while."

"Then use your loves. Brick will-"

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME! I have no idea how to get to him now so until then she will have to work. OH! And try finding her friends they need to come to their end just the same," I demanded. "They can all have a grave right be each other and I know that is what they want!"

"I'll get on," she promised.

"Good."

**Blossom **

The room was dark. The walls were like midnight and the pictures were all gloomy. Each one had a different symbol on them. One represented evil and another was death. Crude was one way to descript it. Rated R was another. Chains wrapped around the bed and blood red curtains draped from the window.

The pillows were hard and uncomfortable it was going to be hard to get to sleep. It was nasty, dirty and filthy. I was worried and there was only one way to relax. But I did not have access to a fan. The heat was up. How high of a temperature does she keep it in here.

The diva had a lock on the door so I couldn't get out. I thought she said that she didn't want me to be locked up again. Sweat was dripping over my body. I laid down without any covers over me.

I heard a thump come from the bloody window but I was sure that it was nothing. Then there were footsteps. Now I got a little scared.

What could go wrong in a dark room at 9:15 at night in the PowerPunks Girl's house? A LOT! I shouted at myself. I flipped over but right before I got up I saw that it was man. He was tall and muscular.

Then he spoke to me, "Blossom."

I jumped. He came to my bed and kissed me. I kissed him back. He touched the back of my neck and pushed me closer. Slowly he ran his fingers through my hair and then down my back. I sat back and little allowing him to get on top on me.

He slipped his fingers under my leg and sat it over his then he got up under my shirt. But I stopped him and broke the kiss. He looked at me.

"Brick, I don't think I can do that here," I laughed.

"But I need you now!" he whispered.

He kissed my face all over and I smiled. I rapped my arms around him and said, "I am so sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For not believing that you loved me."

"Well I gave you so pretty good reasons why."

I giggled and made out with him more. 40 trillion tears I have held back for so long and now I can let them out. I sniffled and whipped my nose. I whimpered more when he told me that he loved me.

"I love you more." I held him tighter.

"Oh baby, I don't think that is possible."

I huffed and let three more tears rolled down my cheek. With his thumb he pushed them away. I was under a love spell again and that was something I haven't been under in a long time. I will try to do it right this time around. I will never let Brick leave me and I will never leave him.

I have taken all I can take and no more can ever come.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here I had a small delay. Well many delays," he grinned.

"Ha, what delayed you so?"

"Well first there was the angry mob like in Frankenstein and then the helicopter I was flying had trouble so I had to fly here at the same time carry a very big package of guns and stuff. Then I found another terminator I thought I had killed them all so I wasn't really in the mood."

"I love you," I wimped.

He bared down on my lips. I enjoyed this and now I didn't really care where the hell I was I just wanted him with me and that was it. My stomach was hurting but it was the good kind. It was the one where you have mad butterflies going everywhere. I felt so good though and he felt even better.

"I love you so, so, so much," I sobbed.

"I wouldn't mind spending a day like this. Only thing is that I would want you naked."

I giggled again but I wasn't long until it turned into a frown, "Brick."

"What?"

"I have something to tell you. There is only one way I know how to tell you."

"And how is that?" he asked but I wasn't ever serious he had no idea what I was about to tell him.

"Berserk asked me to join her to help turn the world into a war."

"That's her big plan?!?"

"Yes and I- " I gulped, "I agreed to help her do this."

He stopped. His face was unbelievable and confused. "W-what?"

"I agreed to-"

"No sweetheart I heard you but why in hell would you do a shitting thing like that? This is-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it."

I really did not want to hear. It isn't every day that you find out that your love one wants to do something like that. I figured that he would be steaming and angry. I pictured him like this but he wasn't like that. Even though I turned against him he must have thought that is was for a reason. He took it pretty well. Very well really….

"Blossom, just tell me why you want to do this please."

He was calm and wanted to understand me this time. He was perfect and I would never let that slip through my fingers again. "If I do this I might…have a better chance at killing her."

"You have no idea how much I want you. Every part of you. You are the most-you are-you are brilliant. I couldn't have made a plan better myself."

I was bright he liked it!

"But I can't let you do it. There is no way I can let you do it."

My glow turned into a light dim. "Why?"

"I am in love with you and there is no way I am ever going to lose you not again. **My life was hell…I was a mess I was…like I was before I had you Blossom and I will not let that happen again ever."*

"Brick you know the things I can do. This would be simple and-"

"You can do anything I can do if not better! But I will not risk a small mistake. Baby before you I was evil. I took the world as a kingdom and made every living human my slave. Now that I have you I see that each person out there has feelings and love ones…but I don't know if any of them have this love for someone else."

I shaded a happy tear. I sat on his lap and he smooched my top lip.

"Hey speaking of humans did you know that the PowerPunk Girls were aliens?"

"Actually he does."

I spun the other way. SHIT!

"It was one of the reasons we broke up actually," Berserk affirmed.

I didn't understand what she was talking about. She flicked on the lights. I was almost blinded by it. I got off of Brick and looked at him. He got up and pushed my aside to face her.

"Don't start with me ,Berserk, not here and certainly not now."

"Why not here and why not now? Babe it was been too long." she walked closer to him. They were close a little close.

"None of the things we did went to waste," she chirped.

"None of the things we did meant anything."

"Oh so she means more to you then I did to you. You cannot really say that we had nothing at all. We were two devils in love with passion. Remember you said so yourself."

I was curious what the heck did they do together. They were really together? That was hard to picture I mean I know he had many girls but her? This must have happened during the takeover. This was right after I left if I had to guess.

"I don't really remember saying that but I know I didn't mean it. I was only 15 every shitting thing I said had no meaning and besides I am not evi-"

"Don't even say that lie. No matter what BRICK you will always be evil. You are made to be evil. You can't disconnect what you were made for. You are just like a terminator Brick you were made to destroy. You will always have a connection with it no matter what you do."

I didn't want to say it but she was right. She really was right he was made that way he will always have evil in him even if he didn't want it. No matter what there was a bond in his blood that made him who he was. Is there any way you can get rid of that?

If I wanted to I could not remove that about him. It was him and it would haunt him deep inside. Bricks control was strong but I don't know if it was strong enough to hold back his childhood and who he was born to be…a Devil.

"Deep within you is dark and I know there is no way you can hide from it forever. Evil comes and hunts you down and it will not stop until it has your every move under control. Evil can own you and rule you for a life time."


	20. Nightmare or Dream

Chapter 20

**Brick **

Berserk was still in love with me. There was nothing that I could really do about that. She has always had a strong relationship with me. She has never really taken a break up very well but some how she made it through. Now she has to make a scene to get the wanted and needed attention.

She has held on to the damned things we did at night. If I could erase all the things I did then I would. If I could just start my life over then I would do that too. I have made so many mistakes that are hard to cover up with a small sheet of forgiveness. I can't let it show but I can't completely throw it away.

Blossom knows that I did things that I am to ashamed of to admit to anyone's face but hers. It was true before I knew her I was evil. I was made to be this way but there has got to be a way to overcome it. If I can overcome a world then I can do this. No longer will I treat people as servants from now on I will promise to keep them all safe and protected. If there was one thing that I was jealous of it was that of Blossoms will. She was brilliant at having the will to change and become what she knew she had to. That inside her makes me feel like I made her that way but I didn't. She reflects off of me but she managed to make her own mirror. The will to do that was outstanding another reason I loved her.

"So Bricky sweetie, Blossom, has to go on a little trip with me for a long time. Again she chose to leave you. How sad you know if we were together I would never do a shitty thing like that."

"You're not taking her anywhere," I affirmed.

"Yes, Brick, she is," Blossom came from behind.

"I told you that-"

"You told me that you can't lose me and you will not I promise."

"If you had to say, how much percent can you promise really?" I questioned.

"Remember what you said about trust? You will just have to trust me with your life."

"MORE LIKE YOUR LIFE!!"

I can't let her. I have said this a million times to her and made it clear. Why would she even want to do it? She has been doing this long enough! But if it would make her pleased then I will let her. Man I have turned into a big suck up for love.

"Come no we really must get a move on if we want to be there by 5:00. Sorry Brick but we are going now," Berserk retorted.

Blossom came up to me. She had another tear coming down. I looked at her then took her in my arms and she told me, "no matter what happens I will always love you." I kissed the top of her head. She held my arm and slowly pushed me away.

She walked over to her and they left. The door closed behind them. I sat back down on the bed and saw where Blossom had been sleeping. I lied down there and almost cried myself. She was in a deep bound of trouble. If there was one thing I could do I would do it. I had nothing to go by other then following them and that was something I could do, but that was something I wasn't so sure about. Boomer and Butch can't handle my job forever maybe the best thing to do is just go back to Townsville.

It was a hard thing to get the idea that finally after all the things you've done you can't do anything this time.

**Blossom **

You never really notice something until it hits you. You never really realize it either until it hits you in the face. You never really ever get jealous until you understand why you should be. Berserk was Bricks long lost girl friend and they have never bothered me before but she does. She was the opposite but the same as me meaning that if I was to be replaced she would be the one to do it.

She was beautiful and she was prettier than me. She was suppose to be prettier than me though because she is wicked. But what makes her so much better than me? Nothing really at least not that I should be ashamed of. She had pink eyes like me and long red hair. We are really the same but there was one thing that made the men draw to her.

Her glow and that she was a model. She weighs a buck o'5 and she is 5'5 tall. She was closer to Brick than I was. They were really the ones that were the same but now Brick loves me so I am not jealous if I think about it. Brick hates her now. He shivers every time I say his name and I do the same with him.

I'm not jealous at all, no I am not! I can make him happy and he can do the same all I have to do is put her to sleep meaning sleep in hot ashes. Hell will not freeze over as long as she is there.

I kept going in her same line as she got on the air plane. It was nice and airy. I had my feet on the ground but we were going into the sky. What if I fail and fall along the way and there is no way to undo it. The world was counting on me if I don't do this then there is a life of unwanted hate and tortured. I stand alone this time. I have to do exactly what she says at first then I roll the dice.

She was quit deceiving. This will be a hard job but when it is done it will be well deserving. I will find that it is three times as nice as not doing anything at all. How does it feel? I don't know I think I am blocking half of my feeling but I would have to say I feel needed for once. I don't think I fit in her but I will make it a tight squeeze. In my head was a view of a light. It flickered and raged. The light was wild and crazy it went all over the place. It was a white candle sorrowed by dark. It was me. I was the candle and I was about to go out but I have to be stronger than that. I have to be the one to turn the lights on.

We landed at 5:13. It was dark but I saw the sun coming up. As soon as there was enough brightness I saw the valley. It was blue. We were standing on a cliff and it was a very long drop. There was a thick layer of fog and dust particles.

When it cleared up a little I could see there was a river that flowed down there. Mountains were in the very distance and barley visible but enough to tell that the peek was very high. The soft sent of dew filled the light thin air. Was it a sin that I loved this spot or...was it ok? I turned to Berserk. "Why are we here?"

"Because, I wanted to show you this place, I figured that you would like it."

"I love it, it is a beautiful sight," I remarked smiling.

"Good because this is where we take place. All the things you see here will be nothing more than guns and bullets. A factory will take up third of this and rest will be training up hill. Practice spots so learn how to shoot."

I was still. She was going to turn this place into a war stable. All the beauty of the world was going to be gone as well. No, this was impossible to picture unless I thought of a horror movie. I have seen things like this and new that it was just made up but this was all too real.

Why my nightmares seem to come true is beyond this galaxy. Even beyond the Pink Star.

"Take a good look Blossy we start it here. Everything starts here and nothing more than good to come. Just think that in about 15 years from now we will look back and think of this place and the success that it made for us."

"Yes um but why did you make it here why not in a place like the desert!"

"We need the hills to hid from invaders and plus they have to train up there and get their weak asses moving."

"Oh well then do you have a drawing a picture of what it will look like?"

She snapped her finger and a man came from the plane. She asked to see that plans and he handed her a large piece of paper. He laid out a table and a paper weight. He put them on all the sides and then went back in.

Berserk pointed to a building. She then began to speak, "This is it. The name will be Berserk Incorporated. INC in other words. We will only carry the best of the best. Yes of course we will still carry pistols, hand guns, and rifles. The workers are only professionals, duh."

I stated that she must have already hired them and that they most know her and have worked with her before. Assuming that these people must know her ideas and what is about to happen. Fear is only a feeling and they must not concept it. Knowing that she would not just get anyone to do this kind of job they must be loyal and worthy of this position. All of them are sacrificing themselves for her. With no innocence and that word is not even in there vocabulary. But in ways unknown it still lies in their own eyes. It still has them but they just never admit it because they have a reputation. Now they can't even trust themselves anymore.

"Now for the time we have all been waiting for. We must get to L.A. It is a little out of down town. This is where we shall release the new terminators. We are about to be expected so we must hurry. I just wanted to show you the place of our dreams. The sweetest nightmare is not a dream and the worst dream is not a nightmare. Don't ever get those confused."

It was falling all around me. Again we landed and again I got off worried. There was ware house the size of an air field. That was where they were. All they need was a awaking by a small button that was easily pushed. Just hit of it can do a so much. The smallest thing ever can do so much so much more than imagined.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you are out of your own mind," I claimed.

"Then that means that it went just as planned. I will give you the honor of starting a first step to victory. Let this day be known as the day the world came into war. Forever starts now and the biggest war known to man will now be this one. After this the RowdyRuff's take over will be forgotten."

We are cut into two pieces. I have two options I can kill her now or wait until I have to beat every single terminator in there. She was right the worst dream is not a nightmare it's only a bad picture. With every force that was counted in this horrible place I threw my fist at her. She knocked clear off the building and into the concert bottom. Her bodyguards came from behind me but I flipped them over to land right by her. She got up and I saw that there was a crack in the pavement.

She was wobbling and wasn't straight. Then I saw her looking up at me. She flew to face me and then barked, "wrong move. Don't forget about your dreams."


	21. Ace of Spades

Chapter 21

**Blossom **

Dodging her hits was very simple but it was hard to see the power behind each of them. What was really hard was getting to her. She was fast and quick, quicker than lightning if you asked me. Fighting on the top of a very tall building was dangerous and not easy to get your mind off of it. I was constantly looking down to make sure I wasn't about to fall over and edge.

She wasn't holding back at all and I need to find my unused power. My life was flashing before my at each second and my arms were getting a little weaker. My eye wanted to water when something fell in my eyes and I tried to close them but I couldn't. Berserk had kicked dust in them and you would think that, that isn't a very clever move but it hurts a lot more then you would think.

I was about to slip but I caught myself on the end of a table. I pushed against it and with my feet sticking out making a straight line right at Berserk I forced my whole body on her. Hitting her jaw and making a 'crush' sound. Blood was dripping from her mouth and she spit. A tooth came out.

I must have also hit her nose because it was bleeding like crazy more than her nose. I found myself picking her up by the collar and lifting her feet entirely off the floor. She was strangling as soon as I went from collar to neck. Her hands were trying to get under mine to keep me from choking her.

With her face turning blue I felt the need to stop but I knew that it wasn't in the cards. I looked at her and found that I had sorrow and pity for her. I didn't seeing me doing something like this. I never have wanted to do this and have been wondering how I would do it.

With grief in my I set her down. I knew that I would regret that but I couldn't go on knowing I was responsible. No matter how many time I have said I wanted to be the one that send her to fear and horror I never really wanted.

I just pulled a joker from my deck.

Gasping for a breath she howled, "you never have been strong enough to pull something like that off. Your just always too afraid that it will come back to haunt you. Well not me sweetie."

The plane was still running and she made a smart move. She kicked me right to the engine and it was hotter than 140 degrees. The temperature was death breaking. I screamed loudly and just as I did a storm flew in. Thunder rumbled and the sky light up.

I dropped to the ground and panted for air. It was hard and I huffed while I tried to get strength to get back up and fight but no matter what it didn't matter.

She walked over to me and bent down right by me. Her tongue was sticking out at the same time she talked. Her words were, "I told you that you should just do what you have to do. Now that you are like this I guess it would be the perfect time to tell you."

I stared at her. "Tell me what?!?"

"Tell you that I never wanted you to come along I just offered thinking that you would say no. But you're a little bitch so you said f*cking yes. Real plan was to get Brick and use him to be the true ruler he really is and always will be. We would go together as one and control the entire universe."

I flinched and blew the hair out of my face. The wind from the storm was wild and wicked. The rain fell down harder and harder. The sky was just about to be black as I saw that a flood was forming to be the size of a small title wave. It was coming from the bay that had just been broken by the lightning.

It was becoming 4 feet deep. "Why the hell do you think he would agree?" I sneered. Hail came from the clouds. The street lambs decided to turn on with the automatic sincere because it was so dark. The water rushed with anger.

She smiled, "I just have a feeling that after you were dead he would feel so bad that he would need someone to love. The queen of everything and everyone sounds pretty good huh?"

And with that I pulled a queen from my deck.

She twisted her arms together and pointed a finger to the sky. She controlled the lightning and grabbed it into her arms turning it pink. Streaks went around it and her ribbons did the same going into a flame of fire and harsh light. Her eyeballs were no longer there and in its place the exact same fury.

Her mouth blew out hot pink crystals felling around her feet. They malted and formed the shape of and evil dragon. It began twisting its tail around her. Then berserk lifted up her hand aiming for me.

I backed up knowing that it wouldn't do much. I put my weight on the table still having trouble standing up. Berserk flashed it right at me. I was screaming and yelling louder than ever. The pin in my body was unexplainable. My heart stopped and started again. The blood in me was boiling.

The pain was unbearable. It flickered on and off giving an ex ray of my bones. Seeing the inside of me then the out was tending to kill me. I was feeling nothing for a moment. The only thing I felt was that I had fallen to the ground. A flash back of my life took place.

I remembered how everything had happened. I remembered the war of the worlds. The flash back took me to the place of my childhood. We were running. Bubbles was playing hid and seek and BC was trying to find her. It was me who hid behind the tree.

Mojo Jojo was next soon I felt him hanging us so we would die. Every fight we ever fought came to my mind. I saw the ice cream man handing me a chocolate milk shake and BC had gotten hers extra dark and Bubbles wanted the dip and dots.

The sound of him driving off was so real. I could see Brick looking at his brothers and I saw him defeating a terminator. When he was on the news and when he had me in his bed filled my mind. Each night I was in his bed and it came to me feeling him touch me.

All those tears that I had cried last night was happening again. I went back to me learning how to shoot. It was me on the boat and Brick telling me to trust him but I didn't. Remembering the year without him left me cold.

My sister was the last thing that took place. Flashing was in the sky and Princess was sitting at her table. The party that night was beautiful until the PowerPunk Girls came. Seeing it was all too real. I had anger in me watching them throw her across the room. My anger turned into rage as I saw her stab Princess.

Seeing them mock me, "Your father is dead, your mother is dead, your sister is dead and now you are about to be. Looks like I get to kill the whole 'fam'. See you in battle," she just laughed. Also she told me that she was going to take Brick from me and use him as a sex toy!!!!

I was turning into a monster inside with hate. Going back was the best thing that ever happened to me. I came back into the world and found that Berserk was talking to me. "Now that you are dead I can do whatever I want."

I picked myself up and she was walking away. "Think again, Berserk."

She turned around and was amazed. Her body raced not expecting to see me back. She clinched her fist together. She raised her hand again to do what she had done last to me. I ran to her and knocked her to the building top as hard as I could. Leaving another crack I stood on top of her with both feet on her hands so she could not move.

Looking down at her helplessly made me proud but she kicked me off. I pushed my hands out and flipped backwards. Making a perfect land I came right back at her. I made 4 quick punches to her face. I was hitting the same spots that were already bleeding.

I flipped back and into the air hitting her in the mouth then doing it only the other way. As quick as I could I jumped in the air very high and landed on a post that was up there. Then jumping back down putting my force on the end of my body then falling on her. She got down and held her hand out telling me to stop and that, that was enough.

More thunder rolled as I pulled out a king from my deck.

I shot her down from all sides flicked my head to the sky. Found that I felt power striking in my very veins. I had a feeling that was never felt before. Fear was in her as I pulled the clouds down towards her. It came down by her I circled it around and around.

Well you did it Blossy you won you defeated me. Why don't you just finish me off right now just get it over with. Or oh wait you can't do that you can't kill anyone."

I flashed a smile and told her, "Wrong I can kill you."

"That would be a bad move."

"And why the hell would it be?"

"Because as soon as I am gone that power will be so forceful it will come upon you," she warned. The clouds around her now her dimming as I set my hands to my side. Now only a light fill of air was circling slowly. It was thin and easy to see through.

It was turning into a light gray and nothing was making any scene at all.

"You see Blossom the only way you are getting this power is from me. Because we are 'one' we can steal power from one another. You found this out and you are using it, but it is only me that really owns this power. When I am gone it will turn against you sweetheart."

I licked my lips. Then I bit them and I decided to sneer, "I'll take my chances with this one."

"Then who is going to save your very dear friends? Just take a good quick guess at where they are. There can only be so many reasons why they aren't helping me. There are only so many reasons. Your friends may be strong but not as powerful as you there is no way they can beat them."

The shock in her was pure death. It was all coming down. She was scared that if she cried that her tears wouldn't stop. I stood in the rain and just watched her and knew that I was doing this. I knew that this was her every last breath. I took a step by her and whispered, "well I guess it looks like I am stealing your every power. Don't forget your dreams," I mocked.

What was lost in me was found that if I had to I could do anything. I pushed it around her closer and then closer. I was trilling and she was hollering. Visions flew by but I wasn't sure I wanted to see them.

Her skin came off and pink water dripped down. I saw that it made a puddle and each drip was a life of a 'Pink Star'. Her eyeballs again came out but this time it was just an empty skull. Her bones rattled and cracked into. Each and every one of them dissolved. Then her warning came back to me. Both of them….

It was stronger than I was so it came right back to me. I was falling off the edge. I had only one hand and it was the only thing that was keeping me from falling. I tried to fly but all the power was sucked out of me. I couldn't life my other hand up it was shocked and the other was slipping.

I dug my hands into the roof but it didn't do much. I pushed myself up but nothing happened. I saw a dark image. It was skinny and tall looking. It took me and pulled me back up. I thought that it was Brick but it wasn't.

The storm cleared up and the sun came out. He was green but it was hard to recognize who he really is. His sunglasses made it clear who he was. I smirked, "Ace."


	22. Living off Lies

Chapter 22

**Blossom **

"I have to say that this is the first time I think I have ever been so happy to see you."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"You can do whatever you want to take it as but…thank you," I marveled. "How long have you been…watching…looking…spying?!?"

He smiled and helped me get off the ground. "Long enough to see everything you did to her. Oh powerful one."

I laughed. Then I whipped all the dirt off my pants. I talked to Ace while getting back on the plane. He told me that he had been working for Berserk and that he was a helper. He had been inside having a great view of it all. He told me that the reason for saving me was because he found out that Berserk was planning to take over everything.

She had used him and he had never liked her since then. He wasn't going to help her anymore so he just played along knowing I was coming. I sat down in the driver's seat and flicked on all the switches. I cut on the radar to see what was coming. Ace continued to talk and I tried to listen.

"So as I was saying-WAIT! Are you going to try and drive that thing?"

I looked at him, "Do you see anyone else to do it?"

"You know how???"

"No not really but I have been in one so I think I got a pretty good aspect on what to do. I have been in the army for a long time now so I bet I can get it to go."

I set the gear in go. I placed the head microphone over me and put on a parachute. I had both hands on the controller. I started it all up and tried to move it a little. So I placed it forward and it rolled down some. The engine was going well and it looked like I knew how to do this thing.

Ace was amazed, "WOW that is super cool, man…what do you want me to do when it comes crashing down. One I can call the police, two I can get the fire department, three I can call to get all of them or four I can just come see if you are alive, even five I can do all of that together, maybe six-"

"Thanks Ace you were a real help, and by the way, where the hell are the other gang members?"

"Oh they all died. They can't handle 'them terminators."

"Well I am sorry about that. Anyway I have to go see you around maybe."

"Sure thing, doll face."

I flew into the air finding that it was easy. I remembered how to do it with ease. I connected with a station and saw that there was nothing in the air or coming my way. I looked down at the water rushing over the city. I had to get to Bubbles and BC before it's too late. I can reason with them so they don't do something they will regret.

I shifted in the seat and found that the last driver that was here must have pushed the seat back. I lifted it up making it more suitable for the ride. I flew right over the dam and saw right where the lightning had hit and cracked it open.

I came out of the city about 10 minutes later. Now that Berserk was dead for sure we had nothing more to worry about. Or so I thought at the time. My friends were only minutes away from their funeral. It would take me over another hour to get right back to Townsville.

Bubbles hadn't seen me in so long it was scary along with BC. We haven't broken a bond at all we can not break the bond that we share but I haven't seen them scene I was 16. I was going over some tree when I saw that I was right over the place where Berserk was going to put the shoot camp.

The mountains where still as pretty as ever and tall I had to go a little higher. The time was about 11:00 o'clock. I should be there at 12:00. I hope that they can fight it for as long as they can but I was racing everything. Each nanosecond counted in this insane world of hate, fear, and love.

**************************

Ace stood there over looking the warehouse where the new terminators were. He held a remote in his hand. It said on it, 'start'. Knowing what he had told me it was a lie. He pushed it and the red light flashed on the new terminators. Now working they came out. The door opened and a single line of 50 held them. Then a row of 1,000 came into sight.

He smirked and Big Billy came behind him. Snake too he also came to both of their sides. They watched as the take over started. "Now that Berserk is dead we can take her place."

"Acccce what about Blossssssom?" Snake hissed.

"Oh trust me she well be no problem at all."

" Duh, what's do you means?" Big Billy asked.

"I mean that if her plane blows up she will be no problem."

With another remote he pressed the red button. It alerted the red flashing light on the side of the wind. The other on the left wing went off. Then the one that was right above me started to flash. I saw red from the window but I had no idea what it was.

Ace wickedly walked over expecting to see an explosion in the sky because it was to be so big. He grinned and said out loud to the members, "we won't have to worry about her at all. Now I bet she wishes she would have told me to call the fire department now. You know lying is just fun!"

They all laughed wildly.

It crashed down and a ring of black went with it.

**Brick **

I took a drink of whiskey. The hell of the f*cking world was killing me. Blossom was out there and I was here. She was out there and there wasn't shit I could do about it. I wasn't at the home bar I have decided to go out to get my mind off of it.

Ralf was there and he sometimes knew how to cheer me up. We haven't held a meeting with one another in too long. He told me that it could help to just get out. I met him here about 10 minutes ago. We had just taken a seat at the counter. I knew that I would be drinking a lot.

Ralf got another round and turned his attention to me. He cleared his throat before starting, "So Brick I know you can't relax but could you-"

"I don't think I can do anything so could you please just shut the hell up."

"Look you need to stop keeping all that in just scream it all out. I don't think you have another option at this point so tell me."

"You picked a really shitty time to start caring about me getting all this hell out," I pressed. "I have had this hell in me for about 2 years now and I think it will take another 2 to get it out."

"Look I know that ever since you lost Blossom to the war you have been through hard times but really just get it all out. You saw her didn't you? You had a great time with her you should be a little bit happier than this. You look miserable."

"I AM! Now please shut the F*CK UP!" I sat there without another word. I asked for 3 more rounds. I got the gallon ones and asked for them to keep it coming. I stared at the three glasses of whiskey in front of me. Then I took one in my hand and sat it down there with a few huge gulps. I did the same with the other two.

Ralf just kept it to himself but I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that I should stop this but what the hell does he know. All he knows is that he can talk someone out of doing something but not me. He can't do that to me I am the god damn manipulator. So he can just get F*CKED UP all he wants. It won't change a god damn thing.

I was getting pissed off when he argued, "look at yourself, Brick, you are wasting your life by drinking you can't just do this. It's illegal to even drink at the age of 17!"

"HEY! I make the f*cking law in this f*cking world so just shut the f*ck up! A drunk is somone that drinks."

He was astounded. Never has he heard me talk like that even before Blossom. I have never been this way accept one time when I didn't get my way when I was 14. I got mad at the smallest things but I lost it one time and that's what I was about to do here.

"And someone that has no future. You are losing your purpose in life!"

I had 3 more drinks and kept on going and would have if Ralf hadn't had stopped me.

"Brick, just look at you! You are pathetic! Stop drinking all of your troubles away it doesn't work. You are going to kill yourself. Stop wasting your life for the last time."

"Says the man that kept himself alive by working for me. The only way you can get away from the IRS is me! What life do you have? What life do I have I was made from Blossom DNA the only thing that is me is her WHAT LIFE DO I HAVE WITHOUT THE OTHER HALF OF ME? Keep them coming!!!" I yelled.

"No don't keep them coming stop it now just stop it. Plus you know shit about that."

"There's one thing I do know and it is that you are not better than me!"

"Hell Brick there isn't one person out there that is better than you. You are it! But you can't keep doing this just stop you don't even know that Blossom is hurt!"

"Actually on the news they just reported a young red headed girl about 17 driving an air plane. It blew up 20 minutes ago," a man working at the bar remarked quietly.

I was dizzy and threw my head on the counter. I covered my head with me hands and tried to cover up my screaming. I slammed my arms down hard making all the bottles spill everywhere. Every single one of them just dropped. Someone had fallen out of their seat along with 6 other people.

The lights rattled and the chandelier came crashing down right on the top of a table where 4 people were sitting. I have never ever felt like this right now. All of her love was all that I needed but now she was gone.

A cabinet full of plates fell down and each of them broke in the same fashion. A picture that was hanging on the wall went down. Then 7 more went with it. It's hard enough just to move around and get along with each day but now that she was dead it wasn't like I was still alive.

Ralf touched my back he stood up by me. I turned around and he said, "I am so sorry do you want to stop drinking now?"

And then it just somehow happened. I hit him right in the face, hard and forceful. Six men had to hold me back while another had to get around the counter to help Ralf get back up. I blacked out to a bloody face that I don't even remember doing. All I know is that I briefly saw Ralf lying helplessly on the floor unconscious as people stared at me, a few were calling for help. They were shocked. Me, the one that said now I had gone good just did an evil thing.

All I wanted to do now was crawl under the core of the earth and die. Of all the things I have ever done that might have made me feel the worst. I was so drunk that I didn't notice people hovering around us. I broke out of the crowd and all eyes were on me. I pushed the door open hard and loud.

I was in the god damn streets. I was just out in the streets with no place to go. No place to run to and nothing that could be done now. I was way too drunk to do anything other than just do what I use to do before I became…me. I went down a dark alley and sat there on a sack. I heard someone digging in the garbage.

They flipped around.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I LOSE IT!"

"I don't know who you think you are man but you can't just kick me out of here like that." He pulled out a knife.

"I think I am Brick RowdyRuff fool!" I shot him down with the pocket gun I had on me at all times.

That was something I haven't done in a long time and it felt good I lied to myself but did it matter? I got myself up and wondered around the town just looking for anyone I could shoot. Every chance I got I did it. I left them dead and blood oozing out of their body.

I found that 10 people were now dead because of me and it felt f*cking good. Blossom was the only one that kept me down and now she was gone. There was no right or wrong in me anymore. It was all fine to me no matter what I did.


	23. I Can Never Give Up

Chapter 23

**Blossom**

Watching as the plane blew up in flames I got up. I had jumped out of it just in time and opening my parachute just in the nick of time. I scrambled to my feet holding onto a tree branch. I looked around helplessly. I pulled a gun out of my pocket and a knife. I walked around making sure that nothing was out there. When I was satisfied I put both of them away.

I tried to move up. I couldn't flew still the bolt was powerful enough to take all my powers away not that I ever really used the damn things. I didn't have a quick way out and Bubbles and BC didn't have a way out of what was about to happen to them either. I made a fast movement and ran to the end of the forest.

There was a stream that I had heard. I scanned my surroundings. I turned to my right and saw rushing water making its way down stream. I followed it towards the outing so I had hoped. But instead it came to an end. There was a loud thump coming from behind me. I spun around and saw an older man standing there.

I came closer to him and he began to speak, "So what are you doing out here honey?"

"I am trying to get out of here!"

"Oh well that is a bad reason to be here." He scratched his long beard. His hair was white and wild. It fell to his very back. He was wearing a bunch of patches so it looked. It was maroon and was covered in dirt. Then again I was covered in dirt, blood, and smoke. He looked better than me really…actually. I giggled to myself.

"You know the way out?"

"Well yes I do. How much time do you got on your hands?"

"Like a few minutes!"

"Oh, well then I can't help you. Ya see the fastest was out of here is about a day's hike and that's if you are running."

"I DON'T HAVE THAT LONG!! SHIT!!!!!" I screamed. Birds flew from the trees and out of the way of what they thought was dangerous. I fell back to the forest floor. I put my head in my palms and cried. Damn what am I going to do? I thought.

The elder man took his cane mad from trees and poked me with it. I held it and snatched it from him he stared at me and questioned, "are you dead miss?"

"GOD DAMMIT NO I'M NOT!! But sometimes I wish I was. Oh dear god what am I really going to do. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"I don't know many things but I do know that a young lady like you shouldn't talk like that. I also know that you shouldn't give up like this."

"What do you want me to do? You just said yourself that it will take a day's hike to get out of here!" I advised.

I felt out of place and I felt like breaking down. You don't know what it's like when everything had gone wrong. If I had one thing to be happy about it was that Berserk was dead. I have to fake a smile for my sister though. I have been kicked before but now I'm already down and still I feel the pain of it.

I was lost and left there and I was on the very edge and no one was there to save me this time. Hell the one that did save me turned his back on me. I guess that's why they say never trust an old enemy no matter what. Damn wish I would have listened to that sooner. Yep, this is my life and I'm not so sure I want it.

I should have just let Berserk kill me but Brick held onto me and made me just a little stronger. He is my everything and half of me. He's the only one that fills up my dreams each night. I can't give up! The old man it right why just give up like this I need to get it together.

I realized that as long as you have all the ones you love with you I can do anything. Princess was with me and my mom and dad was too. They were the ones pushing me to go on and never back down to a small problem. I have sunshine and I have moonlight. Day or night there is a light guiding me home.

"Yes ma'am I did say that. But I said by foot I didn't count the trolley that is right over that there hill." He pointed to a steep rocky cliff.

I had a face that said, you could have told me that before! He smirked and I grinned back.

"You know that is pretty steep maybe you should just forget about whatever you are thinking about and come back to my cottage. It's really warm in there and a pretty girl like you shouldn't do something like that. Plus you need to get out of them there clothes." He licked his lips and kept his eye on my boobs.

I turned away from him, "I never slow down! And that isn't that steep for a marine."

He wasn't sure what I meant but he got the idea that I was in the army. I waved bye to him and he did the same. I took a few steps forward and then I approached the rocky thing I had to climb. I noticed that the old man had left and that I was finally alone for once. Just like I liked it. Doing my own thing without some random man coming up to me. I'll make it on my own happily.

I stuck my hand in the first hole. I got a good grip before continuing going up. I put my hand in another small hole and so on. I was about to reach the top when I slipped. With one finger I held up my body. Now this seems familiar!!!! I thought to me and only me. Now I have strength to carry on. I pulled up and got both and all fingers up to where I could hold myself up.

I was going crazy when I found that there were no more holes. I saw a cave over there and swished over to it. As soon as I got in I knew what I needed to find. I searched around for some vines. There was some in the very back. I pulled them from their plant.

Fine you stupid things let's dance. I pulled as hard as I could but in stead of just one coming off it all came out of the root. I put the end of my toes on it and broke one of them from its beholder. I made it into a rodeo rope and tied the ends to make a loop. I stepped out and went up. I got back to my same spot. I looked at a tree that was on its last breath but I had nothing else to grab onto.

I spun the vine around and aimed for it. I got it as tight as it could be. Slowly I yanked on it to make sure it would support me. One hand then the next I made my way up. I heard a small crake and the tree almost broke into. It dropped me down a few feet nothing to bad but then I found that the rocky edge had got into my skin.

My leg was completely covered in 'red'. It felt horrible and I think that it might be a cut bone. My knee was skinned up and a very bad sight. Then my arm was scarred and blood was coming out of it too. I huffed under my breath to keep me from screaming. The rope was still holding on but I don't know if I can go up anymore.

I tried to as hard as I could. I was struggling and slipping but it was ok because I was actually moving a little bit. It was stinging my hand but I adjusted and just made my hand go up. The tree was now reachable so I dropped the rope and held on to it. When I was on the ground I saw the trolley.

It was old and gross looking but it would have to do. I put my good arm in the air to get their attention. They stopped and I got on and told them to hurry it up. I didn't have time for any stops I just needed to get out of there. He did as I told and he made it go just a little bit faster.

We went over the river and down the side of the mountain. It took about 35 minutes which I have to say is better than a day. It stopped in a town called Howdahs. I got off and thought of what I would do next. Would the air force let my barrow another plane? But what I really needed was a fast jet.

***********************

"BRAT!!"

"What the hell do you want?" She asked Brute

"Did you hear about Berserk?"

"No why what happened did she win? I knew she would hahaha! Blossom didn't stand a chance."

"No you idiot that little bitch did win! Berserk is dead!!!" Brute fussed. She crossed her arms and gave Brat and angry look. She had evil in her eyes and little blue punk frowned. She called her into the room of Berserk's office. Brute took a seat down at her desk and lifted her feet up on it. She was waiting for her sister to say something but she just stood motionless.

"SAY ANYTHING!!! She is dead and I know you aren't going to cry."

"She was our sister! Don't you feel anything?"

"No I don't! Nothing at all, she is gone so, so long sister. Apparently she wasn't all the strong if Blossom could kill her so we have to handle her ourselves."

Brat had a tear roll down her rosy cheeks. Her blue dress trilled in the wind that was coming from the window. She did love her sister but she had to do what Brute was doing. Just know that they have to carry on in her place and make her proud. The GanGreen Gang did as they were told so they get there small part of the universe just as they asked.

They get to take on what Berserk gave them and she had actually planed on her dying but no one else knew that she knew that I was stronger than her. Berserk had a feeling that I was going to be powerful so that is why she asked for Ace to carry on the new Terminators. The new terminators are released and the world is under attack right now.

"I know that you never really loved her but wouldn't you rather feel pain than nothing?"

"Brat just do what you have to do and go kill BC and that clone of yours. It has to be done and you are the winner unless you are going to cry the whole time."

She sniffled.

"I thought that I could give you the reward of doing what our dead sister would want you to do. I am doing this because I know that is what Berserk would want do it now or cry in shame!"

"OK! I'll do it but after I am done I think we should do something to honor our pinky. She was the best anyone could be. I LOVE YOU PINKY!"

"Suck it up!!!!"

Brat walked down the long hall. She was fading but she was about to do something she didn't want to really do. She was about to kill somebody and even though she was still evil she had this part of her that was like the real Bubbles. Her sisters had told her how to be and how to wear her hair. How to act and the made her evil but deep down she still didn't want to be fit in a perfect box.

She opened a dark black door. This was where BC and Bubbles were chained. They were hanging of the wall. Their wrists were very sore and bruised. The chains crushed them and their ankles too. BC looked beaten and Bubbles was crying like crazy. Her hair was all over her face and it looked more brown than blonde.

Brute came behind Brat and handed her the knife. "DO IT!" Brat came closer and out it too the neck she was about to move it over for the death until they found me. I was leaning up against the wall and blue puff sang, "BLOSSOM!"

"Why yes it is Blossom."

"There's always some distance and sometimes you want to make a run for the door." I let the knife in my boot fall out showing them what I meant.

"You think we are backing down?" Brute yelled.

"No I don't think that at all, think you are shutting down."


	24. Ruler of the World

Chapter 24

**Brick**

"What the hell do you mean by that Blossom?"

"Turn the new terminators off now! And release my friends!"

"Are they really your friends? I mean you have left them for so long that I'm not sure if you can really call them that sweetie!" Brute laughed.

She clinched her fist together. She set the mood by smirking and taking one step closer right in their face. Brat flinched when she grabbed their shoulders.

*********************

I walked over to the door of my house. I reached for the knob but instead I stopped myself. I sat down on the steps and faced the garden in the yard. The pond was steady and still. I watched the water make rings as I threw a rock in it. The ripples got bigger and bigger until it faded away to the end of the lily pad.

My head was hurting like hell. No matter what I did it kept burning and everything around me was spinning. I leaned my back against the step and slouched more. The sky was clear and there wasn't a cloud up there but it felt like it was pouring down rain. The sun was blinding me but I didn't give shit.

I put my hands behind my head and set there. I didn't move and I hardly blinked. My breath became weaker and I thought that I was dying. I had another bottle of vodka in my palm and it rattled as I got up from my spot. I went around the porch and came to the screened in area.

I got in and took a seat on the swing. I remembered the first day that Blossom was here. We sat in this spot. She was moving us back and forth. I wanted to put my arm around her right now. I wanted to run my fingers through her red hair.

I mean what can I say she was hot. I will always have whiskey in my head but I have to stop myself from drinking it. She had two only hundred seconds but I was ready to get down. I have to keep myself from doing something I will regret.

It has been 2 years since I have had sex and I missed the girls wanting to ride on me. I need to go to some club and say hey DJ play that song that gets her moving. Turn it up I want to get dirty and I take her back to my place. She would have huge tits and I would have money and spend it on a new hat, new kicks so we can just get in the bed.

I'll do it how I use to do it. I don't want no bitches with their damn nose jobs. I want to go down the alley and find a gangster girl that is willing to do anything. Someone that knows what they are getting into…and want it like that like they have never done it before. She needs to know how to do it the right way and want it that way. She will not want to get up until noon and just not sleep at all.

My head is spinning and now I know that's what I want. The swing was going back and I got up but instead of headed for the dark alley way where the party was my brother came out.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to party until I'm 50 and don't you try and don't stop me. I need a place where the vodka is on the house I only have enough money to pay for 5 and I need more than that."

"You are drunk aren't you?"

"Get the f*ck out of my damn way. I don't need you bringing me down before I get a girl."

"Yep you are so drunk!"

"Thank for pointing that our BUTCH!! Now just get the hell out of here."

He rubbed his nose and spit on the side of the porch. He crossed his arms and looked at me wide eyed. "Look I know you want to be Mr. cool and control the party but there is no party here and why do you want to cheat on Blossom?"

"SHE IS GOD DAMN DEAD!! WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO GO MY WHOLE LIFE WITHOUT SEX?"

"You have done this over a trillion times. You just go and get drunk to get life off your hands. I guess that by now it's like a reflex! I am sorry about Blossom and everything but-"

"You're just sorry huh and I know what you are going to say next but I'm not gonna let you."

I knocked him off his feet and he banged to the hard stone wall. He broke through and I could see the inside of the house. I flipped my hat backwards and put my hands in my pocket. Again I didn't really remember hitting him and making him bleed but he was and his back could even be broke.

He was getting up but fell back down.

"So that next thing you were going to say was get over it right?"

"Brick how the-Brick-" He zoned out and I think that he did break his spin or did I break his spine? I cannot remember I need another bottle of vodka!

I got out of there as fast as I could and screamed out loud, "son of a bitch! You damn god there isn't even a god because if there was I wouldn't be going through hell like this. My mind isn't working right Blossom is gone and my life shouldn't even be real!!!"

I flew away but I fell right back down like Butch, "DAMMIT!"

"Brick!"

"Who the hell are you?"

A fuzzy picture of blue was in front of me. He was shaking me hard and I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground too and was right by me. I didn't really see what he was doing but I think he was getting a tissue for his bloody nose. He didn't get up though whoever he was just sat there by me he was taking the bottle in my hand away from me.

He threw it to the tree and it went in pieces.

"I just asked who the hell are you?"

"I am your brother, Brick. I'm Boomer and you are-"

"Don't say my name I know what it is you fool."

"I wasn't going to say your name I was going to say you are drunk like crazy!"

"How many times are you idiots going to point that out?" I hissed. I pulled out a lighter and got a cigarette out. I light it and puffed out the smoke. Boomer took both lighter and cigarette and threw it right by the bottle he tossed by the great old oak.

I smirked and then reached back in my pants and got a cigar and match.

"BRICK! Just give it to me."

"No!"

"UHHHHHHHHHHH!" Boomer nagged.

"Damn Boomer that was my last f*cking one!"

"Brick I am sorry to say that this isn't the worst you have ever been but it is racking up. I have to go and take our BROTHER to the HOSPITAL because someone threw him through the-"

"I know where I threw Mr. Green and why don't you just fix him up yourself we have a home doctors office."

"Well it's good that you know that we have a home still and what's in it but I hate needles and you're the only on that could ever fix a BROKEN BONE!!!"

"Oh well tell bro I'm sorry."

He nodded and gave me something that he said would make me feel better. Boomer left with Butch a minute later and I picked up my cigar but told myself no. I set it back down and turned around. There was something watching me and there was no way I felt like putting up a good fight. I stuck out my elbow and just made my eyes stay open in case.

There was a girl that had blonde hair standing by another that had black. They two were looking around. I saw the green one call for their friend. I would have done something when the two of them went in but I didn't feel like moving. Surely they couldn't do much. I knew that the red headed one wouldn't be a threat she was sweet looking.

Just as I thought that, she walked over to me. She was smiling big and I didn't know why. Who the hell are you? Why are there some many people I don't know coming around here? WAIT A SECOND! She has pink eyes and the same smile as…Blossom! Have I died and gone to hell or heaven?

She was beautiful and I swear I heard her call my name. I got a fume out and sniffed it. It would surely wake me up and get me from drunken land. I took a good whiff and all of a sudden I felt better. Wow Boomer was right that does work. I opened my eyes and she was still there.

"Blossom?"

"Hello, Brick." She hugged me.

I took one last smell of the fume just to make sure and it was her. Blossom was there with me and she was hugging me. I kissed the top of her head and put my hands on her cheeks. I pulled her away from my jacket she was clinging onto. Shit it's really was her. I kissed her lips tenderly. I made it a little stronger and we took it from there.

**Blossom **

I jumped over the side of Brick as he pulled me down under the covers. I was pulling on his hair and he was doing the same. He traced his hand down the side of my back and got his hand under my pants. He got them off of me and I unbuttoned his belt. Brick undid my bra and flung it off of me.

I kissed him and he bit my lip. I opened my mouth allowing him to get in. I gasped and got back to it. I scratched his arm and back. He flipped me over and got on top. The hat he was wearing was now off and I was free to run my fingers through his shaggy redness. I again pulled on it and moaned.

Brick kissed me on the neck and went down further until he reached my stomach. He ran his lips back up and went crazy all over my face. Half my lip was in his mouth and the other half was kissing his cheek. Down my back again and up. My arms wrapped around him and I did it as tight as I could and promised to never let go.

Before that I had beaten all the Punk Girls. It was hard beating both of them but I managed. Brute was the last one standing and she was almost as powerful as Berserk. Brat went down easy and I didn't get hurt that much. The worst pain I think I felt was where I cut my arm and leg. Moving around and running from them wasn't much of an option.

The GanGreen Gang did release all of the new terminator. I didn't kill them. I did gave them a harsh warning that if they ever mess up or did even the slightest mistake that I would come right back and that there wouldn't be no warning. The plan with the terminators is to just fight them. Brick was working on the weapon in a lab he made to where all you have to do is push a button and they turn off.

It was very clever and took a week to make but it paid off. All of them were defeated in only a few months. A bigger problem was that of the aliens. A space ship came about a day later but Brick reasoned with them and made a deal that if they didn't mess with us we wouldn't mess with them.

Brick dropped all charges against the other countries. He made money for each and helped all of them. We took a trip around the world to make everyone everywhere safe. We gave the homeless wood to make a strong house. We gave the village's food and water. Brick showed the people how to keep their water cleaner too.

The rebuilding of the World War of Terminator and Pink Star was a big task. It would take years to make it all the same again but Brick was sure that if we all tried that we could do it. A meeting was held to discuss the errors and how bad we needed help. Brick sent helpers all over. Together we could do anything.

I was sure that after all this that Brick's last drop of evil was gone and that I would never have to worry about this again. He was now total good and it wouldn't come back to haunt him. Brick told me that I brought the best in him and as long as he had me that he would remain good. Our love was strong enough to bring the world to peace.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Are you sure? Because I think that I am the winner of the lovers contest," Brick joked. He took me in his arms and I cuddled up against him. We over looked the sunset and it was beautiful. His smile was as bright as the sun itself really. We were holding a party to celebrate the victory and anybody could come.

I looked up at the ruler of the world. What would you do if you sat and waited too long? What would you do if they already took over? What would you do if the enemy owned your heart? Maybe sometimes things happen for a reason and that it isn't always bad. Maybe the enemy doesn't always have to be the enemy and he could really be the love of your life. He owns my every move and gasps of air. And he has always owned my heart. Brick is the ruler of me and everything else.

THE END


End file.
